Frozen Heart
by ThePhantomWriterOfParis
Summary: Bella never planned to go to Volterra. But she did , so it changed what she wanted. When she pays for freedom with her innocence in an encounter with Aro , she realizes .. maybe she's been wrong all along ?Aro wants Bella , Edward wants her too, but where can this all lead ? With Sulpicia out of the Volturi's grasp and out to get Bella , will Aro and Bella ever be together ?
1. Chapter 1

_**You looked into my eyes, You had me hypnotized**_

_**I Can Still Remember , Blackmores Night**_

**This is my second Aro/Bella , just this one will be very , very ,very dramatic.**

**Chapter 1 **

**( Third pov)**

Bella looked at the Volturi Leader in front of her. He was black haired , tall but not overly so and handsome , at least to Bella.

He wasn't overwhelmingly beautiful like other vampires , but Bella found him very handsome.

She didn't know it at the time , but said Volturi Leader , would change her life , forever.

Alright , she knew he would change her fate , but not to some huge extent.

He held her fate in his hands.

The young Cullens , Alice and Edward , stood close to Bella , Edward was at her side with a hand around her waist , even.

Said Volturi Leader was watching Bella carefully in his peripheral vision, but it did not appear to anyone else that he was memorizing every inch of the girl.

He kept his mind clouded, as he already knew of his power. He had received all of Edward thoughts yesterday , when the boy had come to ask for his own death

Aro , the Volturi Leader , had already suspected than one day the Cullens would tell the secret to a human one day. It just happened to be _this_ human.

He thought she was most clearly , the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on , but quickly dismissed the thought.

Bella looked into the Volturi Leaders eyes, and she instantly felt hypnotized. She felt like she was in a trance , and she did not like it at all.

The Volturi Leader also felt a pull to the girl, perhaps not so strong, as his mind was on other things , like keeping the mind reader out of it , but it still effected him too.

Aro looked at the two Cullens , the one whom he had seen yesterday , and the one who he had seen through Edwards thoughts.

To say Edward thoughts of his life, the girl, and the Volturi, had amused him. He knew how Edward saw the girl, stubborn, clumsy , fragile and incapable of making her own decisions wisely.

Of course, Bella knew parts of this that Edward thought of her like that, yet she continued to love him as he loved her.

And of course, Aro knew of Edwards abandonment of Bella, leaving a human aware.

Bella continued to stare at Aro , who was still sitting on his throne , smiling. A mere second had passed.

The Volturi Leader stood up, and it was only then when Bella noticed the other two.

One had longer dark brown hair ( it had taken Bella a few seconds for her to see it was dark brown and not black ) and wore a nonchalant expression with a undertone of sadness.

The other had a harsh expression, and Bella noticed that first. He looked focused and stern , and his lips somehow acquired a cruel smirk when he looked at Bella.

The one who had stood up, Bella presumed this was Aro, had black hair , some of it restrained by a clip , and a happy expression as he walked to the two Cullens and one human , who were flanked by Jane , Felix and Demitri , so there was no escape.

Bella , naturally , half hid behind Edward. She didn't usually cower away from vampires , but Aro had a strange leering look about him and Bella felt like there as a magnetic force between the two for a second , which had caused her previous actions.

" Edward, Alice , and look , Bella is alive after all. Arent you happy I didn't grant your wishes yesterday , young Edward?"

"Yes Aro" Edward replied in a bored monotone.

Suddenly , Edwards hand was removed from Bella's , leaving her feeling rather ... alone , but the Volturi leader realized something Bella had not. He found that he could not read the thoughts at her moment.

Of course , the other mind reader , Edward , had not picked this thought up. Edward soon found that Aro's thoughts moved to quickly and where mostly in Latin, a language Edward had never bothered with.

As Aro took Edwards hands to read his thoughts, Bella took this time to fully look at the vampire king.

She traced his every feature with his eyes, finding him very curious and fascinated by what goes in Edwards head. Sometimes Bella wished she knew what went on in Edwards head.

"La tua cantante" Aro said , slightly relieved that Edward no longer had suicidal thoughts , though he did not care. He had felt Edwards thirst for Bella , and now , somehow , felt a thirst for her too.

" How can you stand to be so close to her ?" Aro said, breathing slightly shakily, " Just thinking about her blood, makes me ... thirsty " Aro laughed shakily as he looked from Edward to Bella and to Edward again.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the interaction between Edward and Aro , how did Aro know ?

" Aro can read every thoughts someone has ever had " Edward explained , once again , in a bored monotone.

Had Aro not heard Edwards usual voice through his thoughts , he would have thought this was Edwards regular was rather amused that such a person as bright ( sometimes ) as Edward ,could be so dull.

"And now you know everything, so get on with it " Edward said

Aro was both angered and amused

Had the boy not been taught to pay respect to his elders

"You are quite the soul reader yourself, young Edward " Aro began , once again looking at Bella Swan with interested eyes. He had become somewhat ... interested in the girls acceptance of vampires , and the fact that she had travel half way across the world just to save her suicidal ex-boyfriend – who is also a vampire – from the possibly most dangerous beings on earth - the royal vampire- , the Volturi , he only made him more intrigued.

Bella Swan herself was starting to feel slightly nervous as Aro looked back and forth between herself and Edward , still holding Edwards hand like a prised toy of some sort. Bella guessed that Aro quite enjoyed reading the thoughts of not only Edward , but everyone else around Edward , with the exception of her.

In reality , though, the elder of the mind-reading vampires was checking to see if they had planned on any more exposure to humankind. If so , they would all need to be disposed of , no matter how gifted , powerful or important to Aro they were.

Luckily for the Cullens , they never planned on telling a human ever again , if fact , they hadn't told Bella , she had found out herself.

"But you cannot read Bellas thoughts , correct ?" Aro asked , though he knew the answer. All of them did. Aro didn't really need to ask questions , it was more out of kindness for the boy to explain himself , and for his two brothers , who didn't have the advantage ( or was it a disadvantage , at times ?) of knowing things within the slightest touch.

"Correct " the younger vampire standing in front of Aro replied , once again , in a bored monotone , which managed to frustrate everyone in the room , to some extent.

" I wonder , would _my _gifts prevail ?" Aro wasn't sure to be excited or unhappy by the fact that this _human girl _ could possibly confound him , because he could gain a guard member of great strength , or he could gain a threat to his current position in the vampire world.

"Ask her " Edward wasn't sure of Aros intentions , as Aro mostly , as mentioned before , thought in Latin , as he was probably around at the time it was used.

" Oh my , of course. I wonder , Miss Isabella , would you do me the honour ?" Aros question sounded more like a polite way of commanding her , but she was curious as to what his skin felt like. His skin looked smooth , but he was old, so there could have been a difference between Edwards and Aros skin.

Also , Bella couldn't refuse the Volturi Leaders question, because he held both her fate and her gaze at that moment, so she stepped forward , and Aro grabbed her hand almost eagerly , holding it close to his face in both his hands.

He found the warm of her hands comforting, and it took him more than a moment to realize he was not receiving any thoughts from Bella.

Bella noticed his hands were cold and actually were smooth , but had a rough texture that couldnot be described for some reason...

Aro pulled away after a second , saying

"I see nothing " Aro know realized that Bella would makea excellent immortal , a excellent gaurd member. But it wasn't only that that drew Aro to the human girl , it was how right it felt to hold her hand , to feel her skin , and so on.

Aro turned around and it appeared he was walking back to his throne , until he stopped , turned around and said ,

" I wonder if she is immune to Jane's gifts , as well. Shall we, Jane ?" the Volturi leader addressed his most valued guard , and Bella misunderstood what meat for a second. Edward of course , understood , and ran in front of Bella , blocking her from Jane's rather sadistic gaze,

Bella watched as Edward suffered. Usually , she would of ran over and asked them to stop , but she restrained by Alec , who was holding her forcefully.

"No no STOP PLEASE " she shrieked , though it sounded strangled.

Aro looked Bella once , smiling lazily , and said to Jane , who was rather enjoying herself

"Enough " he insturced simply , and Jane looked up

"Yes , Master ?" she said angelically

"Go ahead "

She smiled a little , and turned to Bella , her smile widening a little bit more at the thought of painig the human.

" This might hurt just a little " she said. Bella waited as the little vampire stared at her intently. Jane's smile disappeared as she stared at the human in front of her. Jane noticed it wasn't going to happen and made a move to pounce on Bella , but was quickly stopped by Aro , who started laughing.

"She confounds us all " he said. The net few moments were silent , and Edward reoccupied his place beside Bella , who was both freaked out and scared.

Alec went to his usual place beside his sister, slightly restraining her so that she wouldn't attack the human , as it would displease Aro.

"Well , what do we do with you now ?" Aro asked , his eyes not moving from Bella's for even a second.

In Aros mind , Edwards fate was already choosen. He would die if it was called for. Not only for exposing himself to a human , but for ruining said humans life , literally , after he left her , of course , and also , for leaving a human aware.

He looked into her eyes , leaving Bella feeling like she was drowning in a pool of crimson , and sh felt hypnotized.

It didn't take Aro long to realize that he held a soft spot for this human , and it didn't take long for Bella to realize , that her life , would never be same , since she laid her eyes on him.

**That was a long chapter : ) REVIEW **

**3 MissLoveTheVolturi**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Get Out Of MY Head ! **_

**Senza Fiato , Dolores O'Riordan ****feat. Giuliano Sangiorgi**

**Chapter 2 **

Bella looked at all three Volturi Leaders , wondering what they were thinking and wishing ,once again , that she had Edwards power.

Edward himself was now intently concentrating on their thoughts , though he could not decipher most . So, in a way Edwards power was proved completely useless.

Aro was thinking of a way to lure all three into his coven , but it was the human he wanted the most. Not only because of her power but because of her wisdom , the wisdom those beautiful brown eyes held , her beauty , and her courage.

The Volturi had never been those to call humans courageous or brave, as all would shy away from them which they thought was better as it kept the humans from finding out the secret.

The few in the throne room that were of the Volturi Guard looked upon the human and her vampire companions in different ways.

Some thought Bella courageous , others thought she was incredibly stupid for coming here , or for even getting herself involved with a vampire.

Some thought she was self-righteous and naive , and looked idiotic standing there in the middle of the room playing damsel in distress. The one who thought this of the human , was indeed , Sulpicia , Aro's wife.

Even after moments no sound was heard in throne room. Not a single sound that is , except for Bellas heartbeat and breathing.

" You alredy know what you are going to do , Aro " the oldest looking Volturi Leader spoke up for the first time.

" She knows too much " the blond leader said , his voice both cruel and sneering as he looked at the girl. Bella didn't see how this was her fault , it wasn't her fault Edward had left , it wasn't her fault she was human and not a vampire ... " She' s a liability " he looked away , avoiding the girls sharp gaze as she scanned the room , as a Volturi Leader does not gaze at humans. Unless you are Aro , of course , who was gazing at the girl and not taking his eyes off her , which made her feel uncomfortable.

Aro sighed . He didn't really care about Alice and Edward, he could survive without their gifts , but it was Isabella he pitied losing. Her gift was truly .. something .

"Thats true " he didn't move his eyes off Bella " Felix " the two syllables rang in Bellas ears as Bella watched a sudden fight break out between Felix and Edward. She noticed that the two women in Victorian sun dresses , left the room hastily.

Bella watched , horrified by the fighting going on in the room. The sounds of marble against either marble or vampire skin were deafening. She looked to Alice only to see her trapped in Demitri's chokehold. One movement and he'd have her head.

The two Volturi Leaders who were seated looked on as if nothing was happening , though Aro , who was still standing , watched the fight. There was no ay Edward would win this time.

For once , things were not going to go Edwards way. Aro made sure the thought was loud and ... English, and it rang in Edwards head painfully while he fought with Felix. It wasn't long before Felix was holding Edward in front of the masters , on the now smashed stairs .

Felix was about to pull Edwards head of when Bella dared to speak

"No , please ! Kill me! I'll do anything!" her urgent cries caused the Volturi Leader to stop Felix from his intended actions.

Aro looked at the girl ( for he could not stop doing that , for some reason ) with pity

" You would give your life , for one of us ? A murdered , a vampire ? A soul-less monster ?" his voice was slightly amused , yet no one realized he was trying to stop the girl from trading her life for the younger mind readers , no one except for his most trusted guard Jane , that is.

Bella gritted her teeth and said , rather stiffly " You know nothing about his soul"

"Forse. Ma il vostro è uno o l'altro" he said in Italian , and it made Bella only more mystified by the Volturi Leader

Aro approached her , having every intent to change her there and then , though it appeared that he wanted to kill her.

Edward , now in Felix's strong chokehold , managed to grunt out " Get away from her " though Bella could not comprehend what he had said.

Aro touched the girls face , looking like he was going to kiss her , which surprised everyone " Isabella" he whispered so low , that only Bella could truly hear him.

"Remember what you just said " he said , pulling himself ( unwillingly , for some reason ) away from Bella.

Aro turned around , facing his throne as he tried to come up with a reasonable plan in which he would gain what he wanted and still respect the law. They had never spared a vampire before for exposing to a human and Aro wasn't sure whether to start now.

His brothers were sure of there decisions. Caius , naturally , thought the whole Cullen coven should be killed , along with their pet.

Marcus , though , believed that they should not be killed. Though he respected the law , he saw something no one else saw.

He saw what Bella was to his brother , to Aro.

She was , indeed , Aro's soulmate.

Of course , no one else knew even Edward , who was concentrating on their minds hard now , even in Felix's tight chokehold. Marcus and most of the Volturi had learned how to protect their thoughts from Aro , therefore making it even harder for Edward , who was both less experienced and less powerful than Aro.

Bellas thoughts were occupied with one and only one thing , Aro , who was now approaching her at a steady pace. It was clear to his brothers he was either almost finished forming his plan or had finished forming it , as his hands were under his chin in a thoughtful matter.

Bella didn't like that Aro was occupying her every thought. It didn't make her happy at all.

Alice suddenly couldn't see anything. She was still in Demitri's chokehold, but she was trying to see the future. It was almost impossible.

All she saw was blurs , little things that shouldn't matter at all.

Aro stopped about 5 feet away from Bella , and finally broke the silence that had taken over the room.

" I have a resolution " he said , looking up. Caius sank back in his throne , no way was Aro going to kill them now. Aro was feeling _generous _ .

**What do you think ? **

**I found the song , Senza Fiato , on a Aro/Bella video on Youtube. Its mostly in Italian **

**TRANSLATION:  
****Forse. Ma il vostro è uno o l'altro :**

**Maybe. But your's is one or the other**

**REVIEW :D**

**MissLoveTheVolturi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter , guys 3 you all :D **

Chapter 3

Bella looked at the Volturi Leader, waryly " And what is this resolution?" she said , a little bit more confident. She was the only one of the Cullens and herself that could speak , so she did. And when she did , she put in more confidence than she usually would. Aro saw this , and admired it. Of course, Aro wasn't going to tell her _everything._

"Well Miss _Isabella " _he said , pronouncing her name slowly , and for some reason Bella liked it when _he _said her full name. " You are given the honour of staying in Volterra for three days , just so we know that you are completely willing to keep our secret. If we believe we can trust you, then you may depart Volterra with your future family and become immortal "

_He calls staying here a honour?! _Bella mentally snorted, though showed no emotion on her face.

" And Edward and Alice ? " Bella asked , uncertain. This plan would be ok, if Alice and Edward were with her , Bella thought , to protect her from these ...vampires.

"They , unfortunately , do not get the same honour as you" Aro smiled at the girl slyly.

" And what if you do not deem me suitable to keep your secret ?" Bella may not have been centries old , but she had read enough books for her to know how to.

"Then you and your boyfriend , along with Alice here , die " the last word echoed in Bellas head menacingly. She could handle herself dying, it had almost happened many times , but she could even fathom the pain the Cullens would suffer if they lost Edward and Alice. Everything within the Cullen coven seemed to orbit around them.

Bella stared into Aros red eyes, never-ending pools of crimson, long and hard, before saying ( with a very hard and unhappy look on her face ) :

"Fine "

Aros face broke out into a wde smile as he turned to Felix and Demitri , motioning them to let Alice and Edward go. Alice hugged Bella once " See you , sister "

She nodded at Edward , as she wasn't sure he still loved her and said " See you "

Edward nodded back and the two left the castle , to a hotel nearby.

Bella was left to face the Volturi Leaders again , just this time alone , and more ... confident? Was that what she was feeling? Confidence? In what?!

Bella raised her eyebrow at the Volturi Leaders , the two that were staring ( Marucs , Aro ) and one who was sneering ( dh...Caius) . Aro motioned for Jane to come came to the steps of the dais were the masters sat , and bowed slightly.

" Yes , Master ?"

Aro smiled at his most favoured guard " Bring Isabella to a guestroom , dear Jane "

" Of course , Master " Jane turned to the human girl , Isabella " Follow me " Jane said to Isabella , as Aro had called her , and led her to a guestroom. Jane entered and closed the door

" Why did you do it ?" Jane asked the question that had been nagging her for a while

" Why did I do what ? " Bella asked. She was intimidated by Jane , any sane person would be , but there was something different about the Jane Bella had seen use her powers on Edward and this one. Jane didn't seem so ... unreal now. It looked like she was a real person , with interests and worries , and a personality.

The truth was , the Volturi Guard weren't always serious. It was always only to outsiders , and to their masters , though the Masters knew that the Guard had a better side.

" Why did you come to Volterra , knowing the danger , to save your ex – who is a vampire – from vampire royalty? "

Bella shrugged as if it was nothing "I didn't want him to die out of guilt "

Jane simply raised an eyebrow and inspected the girl " I do not understand you , Isabella , but I understand you _need _new clothes " Jane said scrunching up her nose at the stink of fountain water , sweat , Cullens , and ... wolf ?! Jane dismissed it , not bothering . Bella looked down at herself

" Yeah , about tha-"

Jane smiled at the girls discomfort " You are skinny , and small " she motioned to the girl. Jane felt she was going to be friends woth Isabella Swan , as they seemed to be able to get along , and Bella didn't appear to be scared of Jane , which Jane was happy about. Being feared isn't always good. " So you should fit into one of my dresses " she said smiling at the girl. Bella blushed and said

" Jane , you really don't need to-"

" I want to " she said , smiling " Though , I'll warn you , there is a lot of black "

Bella smiled at the vampire darkly " Excellent" black was a favourite colour of Bellas , it went with everything ,any colour.

Jane led Bella down the series of corridors leading to her suite. Bellas jaw hit the floor when she saw the room.

The room itself was painted a dark purple , with a wall sized wardrobe and a table. There was several couches in a few different areas of the room , and a nice bed . Bella didn't know why they needed a bed ... maybe it was just for appearences?

Jane walked over to the huge wardrobe and opened one of the doors. Inside were a selection of black , dark purple , dark blue , dark red and dark green dresses.

"Wow " Bella said in awe. She had never seen such pretty dresses in her whole life. They were simple and cute , but gorgeous.

Jane choose out a black dress for Bella , knee length and long sleeved with a black lace overlay at the sleeves that complemented Bellas curves.

Jane smiled at the girl , who looked and smelled a lot better than she did when she first arrived , but she felt no thrist for the girl , she had a lot of control after all. Jane already saw her as a friend and could only hope that Aro would spare her.

As for Bella , she felt that Jane was a friend to her too , and that that smile that then covered Bellas face , was real .

**I couldn't think of a song for this one :L REVIEW :***

**MissLoveTheVolturi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks reviewers : )**

**Senza Fiato ! **

**Senza Fiato , Dolores O'Riordan ft. ****Giuliano Sangiorgi**

**Chapter 4 **

That day and the next passed quickly , unfortunately. Bella found she like a lot of the guard and Atheandora , Caius wife. It was unclear to Bella how someone so heart-warming and kind could be married to someone so ... cold.

As for Aros wife , Bella thought she should have the word BITCHY written on her forehead in permanent marker or something more vampire-proof. Sulpicia was mean , bitchy and haughty.

( **A/N: Face it sulpicia volturi, I f**king hate you : D )**

It was on the third day that Bella was called to Aros chambers. To say she was beyind nervous , would be a understatement.

Bella had somehow made summed the confidence to make small talk with the Volturi Leaders a few times , but she'd decided not to do it again. Anyway , it was too hard.

Bella knew this was it. Whether she would leave this castle alive or dead , she did not know . She pondered upon this while Jane lead her to Aros chambers.

Jane leaned in closed and whispered to Bella " I hope he spared you , Bella. You are a great friend " with that , she hugged Bella and whispered again " You are lucky. Sulpicia is in Caius and Athendoras chamber today. That gave Bella some hope , though not much. Bellas eyes were begining to moist as she hugged Jane . In two days , thy had become such friends , you could call them sisters.

" See you Jane... I hope " Bella pulled away from Jane , whom she considered ' the sister she never had ' and entered the room , quietly.

"See you Bella ... I hope " Jane muttered under her breath. Jane could only hope her Master was in a good mood.

In reality , Aro was in a good mood. Luckily. Though he was confused , something he never thought he would be. Confused.

A first , he wanted Isabella in his guard. But then , after touching her skin , he realised he wanted Bella as so much more than a guard.

He felt the need to touch her skin whenever she was near , to rejoice the fact that he did not have thoughts flooding him.

Today , Bella was wearing a dark red dress , just above the knees and sleeveless with a overlay of black lace and black ballet pumps.

In the past few days , Bella tried to deny one thing , that she actually liked Aro in some way or another. Maybe that explained her dreams for the past two nights. Bella didn't want to think about it though.

Her dreams always consisted of Aro , and always caused her to wake up in the middle of the night.  
It wasn't that these were nightmares , no. It was the fact that she was dreaming something about the Volturi Leader after only meeting him and feeling that way about him ... let say it had caused Bella to lose a bit of sleep.

As she entered the room , her heartbeat accelerated , and she calmed herself

_No need to tempt him with your blood _she thought over and over again. Aro was standing in the room , one eyebrow raised and his arms folded. He could smell the scent of salt-water tears on her , and it angered him that something had made her sad or unhappy.

" Isabella , you've decided to come "

Bella stood taller and turned to look at Aro. She smiled a little , it was all she could manage.

" Of course I came " she said , shrugging and looking away from him. She seriously didn't need to be staring at the Volturi Leaders good looks now.

" Good "

Bella was so scared now at the small talk Aro was making that she almost blurted out " please don't kill me " but that would have sounded so... stupid.

Bella looked at the Volturi Leader with a hard face , ready for the next. But she knew , if she died , so would Alice and Edward. Bella couldn't let that happen. It was there , at that moment that Bella realised this was the first time she had thought of the Cullens since she came here.

" Am I going to die , Aro ?" she said , looking at Aro with so much authority and strength that it surprised Aro.

Aro laughed while Bellas face blushed a deep red.

_Why was he laughing ?! _ she thought , frustrated. Bella was close to the door and Aro was about two meters away from her. Suddenly , before she could fathom it , she was pressed to a marble wall

_Oh shiT ! I'm dead! Alice . Edward . they're going to DIE ! NO NO NO NO ! THE CULLENS ! _her mental voice shrieked as she felt like bursting into tears.

.

This would have never happened ifshe hadn't jumped of the cliff. If she hadn't done something so stupid she wouldn't be here right now

" No , Bella , you are not going to die " he said against the skin of her neck. It took Bella more than a few seconds to fathom what had happened in the few seconds that she was mentally screaming to herself.

What was going on ?

Bella tried to think while the Volturi Leader once again pressed his lips to her pale neck. She couldn't. There was only one question in her mind right now.

_Why was he doing this ?_

Bella swallowed " Then what ?" she pretended to not noticed that he had begun to kiss her neck , though Bella could barley speak.

" I let you do " he said against her neck , before trailing his lips to her ear " But of course there is a price for everything"

_What does he mean ?! What does he want ? My blood ?He Can take it ! Why is he kissing my neck ? ISN'T HE MARRIED ? WHY AM I FEELING LIKE THIS WHENEVER HE IS NEAR ME ! Why cant I just..._

Aro looked at Isabella in a slight enjoyment and amusment , before his eyes trailed to her lips. Her perfect plump lips.

Bella noticed their faces were inches away from each others , before she pulled herself further back into the marble wall

" And what is this price I must pay ?" she said , but it came out a strangled whisper. Bella could only hope Aro coldnt tell how aroused she was at his presence alone now.

Aros lips found their way , once again to her ear " What do you think I want ?"

Bella swallowed. She had no clue what he wanted ! Her blood ? Her life ? Her to serve the Volturi ?

Bella shakily pulled her wrist up. It _had _to be her blood. It always was. With James , Edward , Laurent , and now with Aro . What was with with vampires and Bellas blood ? What was it about it ?

Aro took the wrist Bella had pulled up and pulled it down again. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him , though it was more Bella following willingly than him forcing her. He placed anoter kiss on her neck before whispering to her

" I think you know what I want "

Oh crap. He wanted ... _that._ The 's' word she and Edward had never talked about because it was too dangerous for a human to be with a vampire. But if that was true , how was Aro restraining himself right this instant? Bella thought. She could barley think as it was. She didn't need answers now.

Realizing that this was , indeed what Aro wanted , she brought her arm up to his neck and slowly placed her lips on his.

It was like no other kiss Bella had ever imagined. It was enthralling , toxic, passionate, and left Bella breathless. She only pulled away for a few seconds , but Aros lips never left her skin. His teeth grazed lightly against her neck , sending shivers through out her body. She gasped for breath , but soon realized , she enjoyed the kiss. She longed to feel his lips upon hers again. It was at that moment when all reasonable thought was lost , as Bella pulled Aros head from where it was , almost at the neckline of her dress , back up again , and kissed him .. hard.

All coherent thought fell away as Bella was lost in a dark chasm of lust and wanting , with Aro Volturi himself.

**What do you think ? **

**Does anyone here think Sulpicia might just be a bit bitchy if she actually played any part in the movies? I hate her enough from reading Aro/Bellas :L I've read a lot , yeah.**

**Transltions: **

**Senza Fiato ( song ) :**

**Breathless**

**REVIEW **

**MissLoveTheVolturi**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR THE REVIEWS :D**

**The links to the dresses in chapters are on my profile :)**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning , the morning Bella left Volterra Castle. Bella was awoken in a bed that was not hers , by Jane. Jane was relieved that her Master had spared Bella , but she could see the bruises on Bellas skin. It was clear what they had done.

Aro had left early in the morning , at dawn unwillingly. Isabella was a angel , and yet he had done this to her.

Though Aro was not a man to ever feel ashamed of his actions , he clearly instructed Jane that no one must ever know. Ever. Sulpicia would kill Isabella without a second thought.

It was true , yes, that Aro was married to the Queen bitch , but to say he loved her... would be just .. wrong. Aro had never loved Sulpicia . The only reason she didn't leave was because of the power.

Jane looked at Bella with a I-know-what-you-did look on her face and Bella blushed a deep crimson almost immediately.

Jane handed Bella a dress silently and sat down on the bed.

" You know you must not ever tell anyone about this , yes?"

Bella blushed a little " I know Jane " she looked down

" Do you feel ok ?" Bella walked out of the small bathroom

The dress Bella was wearing today was dark blue with long sleeves and it was knee length. It looked amazing on Bella

Jane looked at Bella " Its yours "

Bella threw her arms around Janes small frame " Thank you ! Thank you "

Jane laughed " Bella, I wasn't going to make you go back to America naked , thanks very much"

Bella looked in the mirror , seeing that it covered all her bruises from the night before , much to her relief. Bella was worried Alice might have seen something. It would break Edwards heart to know what had happened , and it would completely ruin him if he knew she had done it so ... willingly.

"It perfect " she whispered , twirling in the mirror

" It looks gorgeous on you , Bella "

"Its not that , covered the bruises " A concerned look crossed Janes face , though she did nothing about it. It wasn't like she could do anything against Aro , anyway.

" Oh " Jane looked at Bella " Are you feeling ... alright ?"

Bella laughed " I feel ... different. A little sore , but I'll be fine. When will the Cullens arrive ?" Bella began to get nervous , what if Alice _had _seen something ? What if she had seen ... _that ?!_

Jane snorted " The Volturi are protected. Your seer cant do anything. She cant see much , only minor things"

Bella let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and smiled. Bella bagan to feel more confident , though she knew she would never be like she once was. She had betrayed Edward , with a married vampire king who was thousands of years old and extremely sexy

_Sexy ?! What are you thinking ? You love Edward and yet , you think of other people like this ! Stop it ! _ Bellas mental voice shrieked.

"Stop it "

"Stop what , Jane ?" Bella turned to face her vampire friend

" Mentally warring with yourself. You'll make yourself go insane " Jane sighed

Bella rolled her eyes and continued to tie her hair

" So , when do the Cullens arrive ?"

" About fifteen minutes " Jane said " They cant know anything that happened here , ok ? Not a single thing "

" Jane , if I told then that , they would stick me in rehab" Bella sighed " Dont worry. They wont know a thing "

" Good. See you , soul-sister " she hugged Bella lightly before they both headed off to the throne room they were in yesterday.

Being in the throne room was uncomfortable for both Aro and Bella , considering they had been together last night. No one knew , except for Aro and Bella themselves , Jane and Marcus . Marcus knew because the bond between the two had changed , it was different.

Caius was bored , unhappy and suspecting of Aro at the moment. He had let the human go , claiming she could be trusted and would be changed. Even so , Caius believed they should be killed. Marcus was , as usual , bored , but he knew that because of what Aro and the human girl had done , there would be problems. Big problems.

The two Cullens arrived , happy to see Bella alive and well , but they didn't show it in front of the Volturi. Alice and Edward were a little confused as to how Bella had gotten acquired the dress , but decided it didn't matter.

Aro smiled from his throne down at the three ( Bella , Edward and Alice ) , his eyes lingered a little longer on Bella than to her liking , and said

"It had been decided " he began " That Isabella will be brought back to America and changed " he sighed , imagining what Bella would look like as a vampire. Edward was currently rejoicing the fact they could make it out alive , though he was torn at having to change Bella.

" I suggest you follow out on your part , as the _Volturi do not give second chances" _ Caius said.

Edward nodded at the Volturi Leaders , though he concentrated on Aro's thoughts . Something was ... off about them , though he could not tell. Alice was silent , happy that her sister was saved, She had not been able to see much since Bella had come to Volterra.

" I suggest you leave now , in that case , and hurry back to America. " Aro said , as Edward , Alice and Bella began to depart.

" Goodbye now my young friends "

Bella looked one more time , lust and desire ringing clearly in her eyes , and left with the two Cullens.

At that point , Bella would have ran back.

But she didn't know , she would see Aro again , a lot sooner than she expected.

**What do you think ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :**

**Thank you from the lovely reviews my lovelies ... : ) ( author is evilly planning the next chapter...)**

**Sulpica : Say it , bitch**

**Me : Bitch ,please ! Look in a mirror**

**Sulpicia : I'll tell Aro**

**Me : What , bitch ? That you called me a bitch ! I'm the one writing about him !**

**Sulpicia : YOU BITCH ! * starts chasing MissLoveTheVolturi ***

**Me : I ... do ... not ... own ... twilight... out ... of ...breath...**

**ANYWAY .. ON WITH THE SHOW : )**

**Chapter 6**

Bella left the throne room with the Cullens , almost unwillingly. It was just the fact that Bella couldn't break Edwards or Alice hearts that kept her from running back and offering herself up as a guard.

Bella and Jane had earlier swaped phone numbers and email addresses ( Bella was surprised the guard _had_ phones and computers ) to keep in touch. Just because the Cullens weren't to know what had happened in the short time when Bella was with the Volturi , didn't mean that she couldn't keep in touch with them.

Bella arrived in America to a worried father, Charlie , who scolded her for endless hours. He did not know his daughter was extremely tired, though.

Bella went to bed only to be plagued by dreams of Aro. Edward did not come to her room that night , to talk to his family and hunt before being around Bella again.

Bella barely slept that night. Not only was she plagued of the memories of what she and the Volturi had done just the last night , there was a huge storm in Forks , thunder , rain , wind , the works.

Deciding she couldn't sleep at all , she wondered what time it was in Volterra.

_Wait ? _Why was she thinking this ? Vampires don't sleep !

She turned on her phone for the first time in ... a while , and texted Jane

Hey Jane

Bella

Hi Bella ! god its boring here without you around

Jane

Bella was slightly surprised , she had only been there for two days after all. Could she have made such a impact on the Volturi Coven ? Truth was , Jane had never had as much fun in Volterra in her whole life. And she had made a big impact on one certain Volturi Leader. Aro was starting to regret letting Isabella leave Volterra Castle with the younger Cullens.

Same here Jane . I miss the guard :L what are they up to ?

Bella

They miss you too , Bella . Alec is here reading_ my _text messages . Felix and Demetri are training lower guard and Heidi is shopping

Jane

Tell them I miss them ok ? Goodnight , Jane

Bella

Bella didn't even see the next text as she fell asleep. She hadn't even noticed she was so tired. Well , she didn't think she was , anyway.

_**Meanwhile in Volterra , ( : D )**_

Jane walked down the halls of Volterra castle , bored out of her mind . She wondered why Bella had texted her , Jane had done the math and it was about 4 a.m in America ! Shouldn't humans be asleep by now?

_Maybe she cant sleep , _Jane thought . Jane felt sorry for her friend , she was only human after all.

Jane accidentally bumped into someone midst her thoughts

" _Will you watch were you are going , child !" _the bitchy , high pitched voice of Sulpicia made Jane cringe a little before she said

" I am sorry , my Queen , I was caught up in my thoughts " Jane said , though she was a little miffed at being called a child. Jane was , after all , centuries older than this bitch of a Queen . Obviously ,no one voiced their dislike of Queen Sulpicia to the Masters or to the other wife , Atheandora ( who was more kind and polite the Queen Sulpicia ) but it was spoken of constantly amongst Guard. Of course , Master Aro had found out , and surprisingly did nothing to defend his Queen.

" _Well watch where you are going , imbecile !" _the bitter voice of Sulpicia sounded .

Jane merely nodded and walked off with her head down . Sometimes , she would rather get in trouble with the hot headed , Master Caius , than with the Queen Bitch.

Why Master Aro had not banished , or ended , or done _anything _about Sulpicia was unknown to every Guard in the castle , even Jane , Aros most trusted Guard. It was clear Aro did not favour his wife and Caius favoured Athendora , and as Marcus had favoured Didyme , before and after she died . Jane had suspected her Master was not bothered enough to go looking for his own _destined _mate , instead he had changed Sulpicia . Jane had to admit, Sulpicia _was _pretty , but her personality ruined that.

Jane wandered aimlessly along the castle , something she did often , when she needed to think. Jane herself didn't expect to be friends with Bella when she first saw her , she thought Bella would die , and she was _happy _ that this human , this threat , was going to die. But then when she realized Bella wasn't affected by her power , and then when Bella was willing to give her life for the Cullen ( whom Jane was not fond of ) , and then the constant looks Aro gave Bella , were enough to make Jane change her mind of the human girl.

After Jane had found out about the affair ( if you could call it that ) between Master Aro and

Bella , she had to admit , she had hoped for a new Queen . She had hoped by some work of fate , Bella might of stayed.

It didn't happen. Jane was happy though , that the Masters had granted her permission to keep in touch with Bella. Master Aro agreed almost immediately , seeing it was a good way to keep himself of Bellas whereabouts. Master Marcus was hesitant , until he remembered that this was Aros mate Jane was talking about. Marcus was yet to reveal this to Aro . Caius was harder to convince , until Jane added ( with respect ) that this would be a good way to ensure that Bella Swan was changed , and changed soon.

Meanwhile , Bella was fast asleep , every second of the past four days replaying in her head.

**Quite the boring chapter ( at least to me ) But next one should be better . :D**

**MissLoveTheVolturi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys for all the reads & reviews :* **

**I don't own Twilight , New Moon , Eclipse , both Breaking Dawns , but I do own Aro**

**Sulpicia : * screeches * You little ! He's mine **

**Me : How DOES ARO LIVE WITH YOU ! ( pun intended LOL )**

**Sulpicia : **_**I WILL KILL YOU ! * starts chasing MissLoveTheVolturi around again -_-***_

_**Me : * Snickers * I don't thiiinnnnkk ssoooooo**_

**Chapter 7 **

True , Bella did see Aro a lot sooner than she ever expected.

It was August the 12th , almost half a year since Bella was in Volterra. Of course , she had seen a few of the Guards at the elimination of the newborn army about 4 weeks ago , though it was all under a facade . Bella was getting married tomorrow , to Edward . It had only been an hour since Edward had left with Jasper and Emmet , and Bella had been sitting here , on the bed for this whole time

_She was getting married _

It wasn't that Bella didn't want to marry Edward. It was that she didn't want to get married so young. She was only eighteen , going nineteen in a month and a day ! She wasn't supposed to get married this early ! This was all she had grown up fearing ! This was all Renee had taught her _not_ to do !

Was she having second thoughts?!

No . No way , was _she , _Bella Swan , the girl who loved Edward more than she loved her own life ,having second thoughts . No no no no no no no no no no no ..

She got up , walking to the bathroom to take a shower and go to bed. Little did she know , her plans would be different for that night.

It was what she didn't know , that would completely change everything . Like , she didn't know Aro and the Guard were in America , eliminating any other newborn armies ( the number had risen again). And she didn't know that the Volturi Leader was close to her house.

Bella stood in front of the mirror , wrapped in a towel , combing her wet hair , and singing to herself softly.

It was unknown to many people ( and her vampire family ) that she was a excellent singer , she just didn't have the confidence. She inherited her voice from her mother , who was a great singer.

Renne had sang Bella to sleep a few times , by saying a few , it meant her mother has sometime ended up drifting off herself.

_..."May there always be angels to watch over youTo guide you each step of the wayTo guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing_

_loo-li, lai-lay__  
__May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay... " _Bella sung , walking back to her room , quietly , as Charlie was asleep.

__

The Volturi Leader made his way into her room swiftly ( meaning though the window) , and was standing in a corner of her room , hearing her sing. He had never heard such a angel in all his years (truth be told , there were a lot of them )

Bella switched on the light to her room , Aros form appearing immediately and seemingly illuminating the room with his immense presense. Bella stared at the Volturi Leader for a second

" Aro " she uttered , before collapsing onto the floor, fainting . Aro looked at her longingly for a second ( she was in a towel after all ) before striding over to Bellas fainted form and picking her up. It was hard to pick her up , with her body wrapped in a towel , without staring at her.

He had imagined seeing her again many times , he had missed her touch so greatly , he had missed what it felt like to touch ones skin and not receive their life story. He had missed having _something to find out about . _

He lay her body on the bed , wondering how to awaken her without her screaming. If she screamed , that could mean the father waking up , and Aro was not planning on leaving here anytime soon.

To his surprise , Bella awoke in a few minutes. She almost screamed when she saw him

_Why was he here ? What does he want !? Now of all times , he comes into my life ! Why me , god ?! WHY ME ! _

Aro smiled down at Bella , it was so clear when she was warring with herself .

Bella finally managed to say something , anything " Aro " she said , shaking her head. This could after all , be a dream " Why are you here ?"

Aro raised a eyebrow and said " Am I not allowed to visit a old friend prior to their wedding ?" he smiled a little

" How do you know I am getting married ?" Bella said

" I received a call from a guard that a notice had been sent from your dear sister-in-law to be " Aro said. It had only been recently that he had found out from Marcus what Bella was to him, and it was and for him to know his mate was getting married . The next day .

Bella took this chance while Aro was partially distracted to stand up , even though she was still feeling faint. She gripped her bed frame with one hand , her cheeks flaming red as she noticed her body was only clad in a towel.

She glared at Aro ,and said

" I am going to change. Then we talk " she said and left the room , with underwear and pyjamas in hand.

She came back in a few minutes , her hair slightly more dry than it was , and her skin not so pale , she was feeling less faint , though not confident at all.

Aro was starting to feel depressed. She was getting married tomorrow. And he couldn't do anything about it , because kidnapping her and bringing her to Volterra would not only cause a uprising , it would make Isabella unhappy. And to see Bella unhappy , and to know you have caused it , is a crime in itself.

She walked in and sat on her bed , cross-legged , looking down , but occasionally looking up , and sometimes fully glaring at him

_Why wasn't he saying anything ?! _she thought fiercely _Has he suddenly gone mute ? _

" So , talk " Bella said , directing her gaze at the Volturi Leader. " When did you get here ?" Bella pretended to examine nails , while the Volturi Leader openly gaed at her

" About four weeks ago " Aro said as if he was merely mentioning the weather , and Bella stood up in shock.

" _Four weeks ! And you decide to come here NOW ! " _she hissed venomously. Aro's despair disappeared as he , too stood up , his more ' leader ' side taking on.

He smiled at Bella cunningly " In case you do not know , my young friend , the guard were here eliminating any newborn armies that were arising." Bella noticed now what it was that drew people to Aro , it was a sort of looming , like a good villain , a cunningness ... what was the word ... SLY ! Yes , Bella guessed sly was most definitely a good word to describe Aro.

Aro had now somewhat began to circle Bella in a predator like stance , while Bella swallowed and asked him the most important question of all

" Why are you here ?" she said , determined to get the truth and only the truth.

Aro stopped in front of Bella , and she began to walk backward. For every step she took backward , he took one forward. And as Aros strides were clearly wider than Bellas backward ones, it wasn't long before Bella was pressed between Aro and the wall behind her.

" I think you know why I am here "

**DUN DUN DUN :D**

**REVIEW , MY READERS : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews. : )**

**Me : * stops running * I want... to ...say .. thanks ... for ... the ...reviews ... and I don't own Twilight ... New moon... eclipse .. the breaking dawns ... but ... i do own –**

**Siblings : OH GREAT ! HERRREEEEEE WEE GOOOOO AGGGAIIINNNN**

**Me : Aro**

**Sulpicia : ARGG STOP IT ! STOP IT !  
**

**Chapter 8 **

"Why do you think I am here " he said , his face only centimetres away from hers . Bella breathing became heavy , as she swallowed and closed her eyes ,hoping this was a dream and she would wake up soon.

Bella was pressed between the wall and Aro , while most of his body was touching hers. He had one on the wall behind Bella, holding him up , and his face was inches away from hers.

Bella didn't want to answer his question.

_Why cant I just forget about him ? Why cant he just disappear? Why do I have to feel like this about him ? Why do I feel empty without him ? Why ? Why now ? Why the night before my own wedding ? _

She didn't care anymore . Slowly she wrapped a arm around his neck , his hair slaying over the back of her hand , and kissed him passionately .

He returned the kiss eagerly, only pulling away to let Bella breathe. Bella's breaths were short gasps as she pulled him into another kiss.

But her question was unanswered, why was he here? Was he finally going to kill her ? Was he going to kidnap her and force her onto a plane to Volterra?

_Not like he'd have to force you and kidnap you _her mind stated _you would go willingly if it wasn't for Edward and the Cullens _a bitter voice in her head told her.

She pulled away . looking into Aros eyes " Why are you here ?" she whispered .

" I want you to come with me " he said , but Bella ( being ... well , Bella ) took this the wrong way and thought he wanted her to go back to Volterra with him.

" Aro , I cant leave everything here to go to Volterra " she said , stiffly sliding away from and collapsing onto her bed from tripping on a box on the floor

" I'm not asking you to come to Volterra with me Bella " he said , though he could have , it would have made Isabella unhappy. She would come to _him_. Eventually.

She stared up at him , though her eyes betrayed her of emotion , love and lust warring in her eyes as she watched Aro.

She sat on her bed , her legs in front of her and her back against the headboard . She stared straight ahead , her eyes suprisingly emotionless for a second , before she looked back at Aro , folding her arms

" What do you mean then , Aro " the surge of confidence she got around Aro had returned , she wanted answers.

" Suddenly sure of yourself , are you ,mia caro ?"

Bella looked away , while Aro walked over raising his eyebrows.

" What , Aro ?" she started " Why are you here ? Why now ? Why _cant you just leave me alone ! _she hissed. It was more the thought of being caught with him by a Cullen and seeing their expressions that kept her away from Aro than her hate for him , as lust usually overrode it . She looked away again , slightly embarrassed at her earlier outburst

" Come with me to Seattle " he said. She stood crossing her arms

" And if I don't want to ?" It was less than a second and Aro was behind her , one cold , pale and very strong arm wrapped around her waist pressing her to him while his mouth found her neck and began kissing it . A strangled moan came from Bellas mouth as he continued to kiss her neck , slowly descending downward and nipping the skin at her collarbone .

Bellas heartbeats were faster than ever , even when she was with Edward , as Aros slipped under her t-shirt , feeling the flesh there. Bella squirmed from the coldness of his hand , but pressed further back into him , her breathing laboured .

" Fine " she whispered , her voice barley audible to her " I'll come with you "

Aro smiled against the skin of her neck before placing a chaste kiss were her pulse was beating wildly , and straightened up

" Just have me back before dawn " she said she said as he jumped out her bedroom window hlding her bridal style . Bella felt entirely nauseous from the height of which he jumped , holding onto Aro even tighter.

_I cant believe I'm doing this before my own wedding ! _she thought _And with a married man – no a vampire of all things! _

Bellas' eyes widened as Aro ran , she pressed further into him , smelling his scent , which comforted her

He was a lot faster than Edward , Aro would have won hands down in a race between the two.

They arrived at what seemed to be a hotel , but much grander. It wasn't as big as your usual hotel, it just had the air of one around it . Bella would bet her life that the Volturi owned the place.

They jumped through a window , which was ... open ? Was this his plan from the start ? To make her completely torn between him and Edward , until she basically committed suicide ? Were the Volturi that masochistic?

The truth was , no . This was not Aros plan. In fact, Aro himself wasn't sure if he _even had _had a wasn't usually when Aro sat back and watched everything play out , but this was a different situation . Aro _would_ usually kidnap, covet, steal anything he wanted if he didn't get it , but this was a different matter. If he kidnapped Isabella , she would be unhappy , and the problematic , pessimistic , immature Cullen boy would start a uproar , turning some of the vampire world again Aro , which posed as a threat. Yes , Aro could see it all playing out in his head .

" So , where are we ?" Bella asked , leaning against a wall.

" A safe house for my family " Aro said " Guards come here when they are in the area , and so on "

Bella looked around the room. It was decorated in a similar way as the castle in Volterra .

" And why am I here ?" she said folding her arms .

" You are here because " he pulled her to him " I seem to be addicted to you "

**45 reviews for next chapter :D Love you guys **

**MissLoveTheVolturi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all reviews 3 **

** kouga's older woman**

**Get well soon. I am happy more story is making you feel better and thank you for reviewing **

** Babysis64:**

**I have to personaly thank you for the lovely reviews. **

**The reason Aro is sneaking around like he is , is because he thinks if he takes Bella to Volterra , Edward ( being the over-dramatic , pessimistic drama queen he is ) will cause a uproar, causing chaos in the vampire world ( nobody wants that , now do they?) . He hasn't told Bella because he thinks she will understand better when she is a vampire. As for Sulpicia , she knows she's not Aros mate , but loves him in a greedy way ( as in , she loves him for his power ) .**

**Thank you , once again , for your lovely reviews**

_**-MissLoveTheVolturi**_

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 9**

A few hours later , Bella awoke in a bed that was not her own. She was lying on Aros chest , and he was looking down at her softly.

She sighed. It must have been about 3a.m. Somewhere there anyway. It wasn't dawn yet. They still had time.

You might ask yourself why Bella didn't run away to Volterra with Aro. It was because she loved Edward , and she was sure he loved her. She couldn't guarantee that Aro loved her. She could have been a plaything , for all she knew.

Aro hadn't told her she was his mate because he wasn't sure how she would take it. It was the first time in ... forever , that the omniscient Volturi Leader was unsure what to do . Ever since he had meet Isabella Swan , she was all he could think about . She had changed him in such a short time.

Aro knew Bella was awake , but it was clear she was still tired. He brought his lips to her ear " Sleep , mia amoure." Bellas last though was _Crap why didn't I bother learning Italian ! _before she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning she woke up in her bed , apparently. She vaguely remembered everything that happened last night , though it felt like a dream

_It had to be a dream , _she thought to herself _I have no bruises. I'm here. Alone _she wasn't sure if she was sad about this or happy.

And then she remembered

It was her wedding day.

_It was all just a dream , Bella _she reassured herself _It didn't happen. It was just you dreaming again_

Once Bella had showered and gotten dressed , her sister to be arrived at her house. Alice was more than happy that today was Bella's wedding day.

Edward and Bella's wedding day was a wonderful day , though Bella was not happy about the eagerness of Tanya Denali when she spotted Edward.

Meanwhile , the Volturi Leader was on his way back to Volterra .

Edward and Bellas happiness was short was only days after their wedding night that it was found out that Bella was pregnant.

Bella began to be very ill almost instantly. Her skin was pale , it had a almost papery tendency to it. It had taken on a almost yellow colour.

Edward and the other Cullens tried to convince Bella to have a abortion , all except Rosalie. Rosalie became Bella's body guard almost immediately after the news of Bella's pregnancy was announced. Esme stood by her side. Rosalie and Esme did not want Bella to die. Rosalie cared for the child , as did Esme , but neither would ever want Bella to die.

It was soon found out that Bella was going to have twins. Edward was not happy , saying this would defiantly kill Bella , but Bella wasn't giving u her children. She would not ruin a new hum- well , not exactly _human_ life , but it was still _a life. A babies life._

Back in Volterra , things were not going well .

Aro was slightly depressed

Jane was missing her friend

The Guard was wondering what was wrong with their usually unnaturally happy leader

Caius was wondering what the hell was wrong with his brother

Marcus was pitying Aro , Marcus knew what it was like to be without your mate

And Sulpicia , well there was the real problem. She had figured it out . She had figured out what had happened between Aro Volturi and Isabella Swan

C**HEY ! CHECK OUT MY POLL TO VOTE FOR WHAT BELLAS TWINS SHOULD BE CALLED :***

**Its a bit short ( A total of... 797 words with the autors notes :L ) Review : )**

**-MissLoveTheVolturi**


	10. Chapter 10

Dearest reader , to say the next month was one of peace would be a lie. A complete lie. And in a story like this ( as to where lies are common between characters , but not with the author nor the readers ) , there must be no lies told to the dear readers.

Poor Bella was struggling , struggling to keep herself alive and to keep Edward from taking the children away from her. Their relationship was already failing.

Bella attempted to stay awake , as Aro still haunted her dreams and yet they were never nightmares, but what a life in Volterra with _him _would have ended up like. She woke up feeling guilty , for dreaming of another man whilst married ( I shall not put the word happily here ) to Edward.

It was soon , that the two baby girls were born ( much to Edwards dismay) , Renesmee and Arianna. Arianna was born first , the Renesmee. Edward changed Bella and three says later , Bella was a vampire. She was not allowed near her children yet , Rosalie was so protective of the two girls.

Arianna was the older one , with black curls ,much to everyones ( even Bellas , who had no idea yet that Edward was not the father ) confusion. She had crystal blue eyes that sparkled with unknown intelligence. Renesmee had hair the exact colour of Bellas , though it was straight .Her eyes were the same choclatey brown Bellas once were.

After three days of staying away from her children , the Cullens let her go see them . The childen were protected by Jasper ( that was just weird ) and Rosalie . Alice had managed to persuede all the others to let Bella see her kids.

Bella stared at the children in her eyes . It couldn't be.

_**Meanwhile in the Volturi castle ...**_

Aro , Caius and Marcus sat in their thrones as another criminal sat before them . This one had been part of the Rebellion . There was a rebellion , it seemed , against the Volturi.

" Explain yourself " Caius hissed to the criminal

The guilty remained silent , he was extremely commited to his leader , whom they couldn't find out about .

Aros patience ran short as he stood up , snarling at the criminal silently . He walked up to him and grasped his head , about to pull it of when he read the offeneders mind.

_A dark haired tall female stood in the middle of the room_

" _You must not tell anyone about this Robert " _

" _I know , my Queen . I shall not " _

" _You know of whom we are keeping from " _

" _Yes , my Queen. The Volturi " _

" _And you know who we are looking for ? " _

" _Yes my Queen . Bella Swan Cullen." _

" _Exactly. Get her , bring her here. When they are distracted , attack "_

" _I know , my Queen " _

" _And most important, YOU MUST NEVER , EVER LET THEM GET CLOSE TO YOU . AM I UNDERSTOOD !?_

" _Yes , my Queen " the minion said . The dark female moved out of the shadows._

_Aro had lived with the dark female for centuries . Sulpicia._

A vicious snarl ripped out of the mind reading vampires throat as he pulled off the criminals head with such force , that his head ended up on the other side of the room. The gaurd and Aros brothers stared as he stormed out of the room.

" Sulpicia !"

_**Back in Forks . **_

Bella stared at her children. It couldn't be . No .. No .. that was a dream , it was a dream. It couldn't be real.

And yet it was , my dear readers , true and real . The children were in fact not Edwards' , but Aros'.

The girls looked about three now. Three days had changed them so much , from what Bella remembered.

Bellas memories were dim , like there was a mist falling over them. But one thing stood out the most in her memories , clearer than it had ever been . Aro.

Edward watched Bella with their children. He closed his eyes , watching Bella, whom he pretended he loved.

Pretended , being the word. Now that Bella was a vampire , she didn't hold the same appeal to him. Not that Bella exactly loved Edward at the moment (arguments were becoming more often daily and the other Cullens were getting worried about the newly-weds).

**Later in Volterra **

Aro sat down on his desk , Sulpicia was down in the dungeons for her betrayal. Though he could not find out where the other rebellers were ( she was good at hiding things from Aro , it seemed ) , she was down there.

It was then Aro remembered his real mate , whom he had not seen in a month , she was married to Edward now. A grimace came upon his face as he picked up a quill and wrote on the paper

**I am so looking forward to meeting the new **

He wrote it with such force that the quill snapped in half. He had to get this over with.

His brother , Marcus , walked into the room ( clearly after knocking , Aro could be worse than Caius when he was in a bad mood ) and sat down on an armchair ( out of habit , clearly vampires do not need to sit . )

" Brother , why do you not just get her from Forks and bring her here ? She is safer here "

" I know that already , Marcus "

" Then why ? "

" I am afraid .. that it will make her unhappy. I cannot bare to see her like that , especially after already seeing it once "

" That is understandable"

" It'd better be " and so , Aro called on a guard to mail the note and the necklace to his mate , Isabella Swan ( an most unforuanately ) Cullen.


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont own The Twilight Saga , but I do own Arianna**

**Chapter 11**

Months passed in surprising peace for the Cullen family. Edward and Bella avoided each other and looked after 'their' children. Arianna and Renesmee grew at a quick pace. In the space of three months, both looked six. It scared Bella even though Carlisle ensured her endlessly that they would stop growing. Eventually.

They were beautiful. Bella swore she had never seen more beautiful faces. They were so unique ,no one else could ever be like either of them. Even though they were twins , they were different.

Arianna was more skilled than Renesmee in many ways, though attention was brought more to Renesmee. Arianna, who acted older than she was , ignored this and continued doing her business.

In Volterra though, I cannot say things were peaceful. For months , vampire walked into the throne room as criminals or as those who had escaped from the rebels who attempted to torture and destroy and followers of the Volturi. Sulpicia wasn't gotten rid of yet, Aro knew she couldn't hide her thoughts forever , you see. .He hadn't told anyone about that part of Sulpicia and Rogers' conversation. He wanted to know why they really wanted Bella Swan. As for her, his every spare millisecond was spent thinking about her and it wasn't to long until Caius began to question himself, was Aro becoming distracted? Was this making Aro grow away from his duty, this rebellion?

Caius looked to his brother at his side. His other brother , Marcus was in his own chambers , and all the guard's were at training ( It was extremely nessacary , the ones who escaped the torturing of the rebels told the Volturi these were extremely good fighters.)

" Brother , have you decided what to do with Sulpicia ?" Caius asked casually , as if asking Aro about the weather.

Aro closed his eyes , wishing for some peace . It was just a minute ago they had executed a vampire who had fed in Volterra ( he was a follower of the rebellion , on their side though not much of an insider to Aro ) .

" I am waiting for her to show her thoughts " Aro said. He wasn't in the mood for lying today. He looked out the window of the throne room . The sun was yet to rise.

" Of what , pray tell ?"

Aro continued to look out the window , ignoring Caius's question

" Brother ? " Caius raised his eyebrows .

" What , Caius ?"

" I asked you a question "

" That does not mean I had to answer it "

" You do understand I rule this kingdom alongside you , correct ?"

" Of course , Caius " Aro said in a indifferent voice , knowing if he said anything else his brother would go on one of his rants.

" Then why must I not know why you are waiting for her to show her thoughts ?"

Aro closed his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath . How would his brother react if Aro told him ? Would he be angry ? Would he go on a rant ? Honestly , Aro didn't wasn't in the mood for anything today . Was it because once it was dawn , another person would be declared missing , only to be found drained of blood ? Was is because he was missing Isabella ? Was it because of this rebellion, and it seemed like he would never be happy?

" I want to see what she wants with Bella Swan.. Cullen" he said , pretending it was something as normal as the weather.

" This interest's you because ?..." Caius trailed off , turning the statement into a question . It was a few seconds before Caius understood.

" You care for Isabella Swan ?" Aro raised his eyebrows and looked at his brother in shock , he hadn't expected Caius to guess so quickly . Caius took one look at his brothers face and attepted not to laugh.

Ah , it made so much sense now to Caius , how Aro had made his decision to let the human go , why he went with the guard to Forks ..

" I didn't expect you to guess so quickly , brother " Aro muttered

" So , how long has this been going on , Aro ? I mean , surely someone would have noticed by now .."

" Marcus and Jane know. Brother Marcus knows clearly because – "

" Clearly because of his power and Jane ?.." Aro's brother interrupted him , curious of why the little girl knew.

" She and Bella are close"

Caius raised an eyebrow " Well , I am not too appaled , brother. It does make me wonder , though , why is she not here , in Volterra , but married to that ... boy?"

" I do not wish to make her unhappy , and she is happy with the Cullens golden boy "

" She won't be forever though "

" I knew that already. I am just wondering how long it will take "

" Hopefully not long. I've noticed you are rather... withdrawn these days " Caius muttered " So , Sulpicia want's something to do with Isabella "

" Yes "

" Clearly brother , you do realize she is still your wife and technically she believes Bella Cullen is stealing what is – possibly was – her's "

" You know I never cared for Sulpicia "

" It was clear from the day you brought her to the castle that it would never happen , brother "

" I knew that , Caius . You know she was just to keep Atheandora company and just as a sort of .. representation "

" Of course. Though , I might add brother , your wife is not the most amiable person to be in a friendship with "

" I am going to believe , Caius ,that Atheana told you this and that you did not attempt to make a friendship with Sulpicia"

" Of course not brother "

" Thank goodness " Caius nodded with his brother once before Marcus entered the room again

" I trust you have told Caius of your ... connection with Isabella Cullen ?"

" Yes , of course he did. I was surprised I didn't notice it before "

" You don't notice many things , brother" Marcus said , before sitting in his throne just as the sun rose.

**Back In Forks, **

Bella hunted in the rainy forest . It was pitch black night out here ,even though the sun had just set ,and hard to spot decent prey. Her two daughters were with her and Alice came along as well. It was December and the snow had just begun to fall. Arianna and Renesmee loved it , as they had never seen it before. They claimed it looked like vampire shreds ( which made Bella wonder was it Emmett or Jasper teaching them violent word) , sparkly and cold.

Bella sat on a rock as she watched her children hunt . Alice plopped down beside her in a hyper manner

" Aww whats wrong , Bells ? " she said , nudging Bella in the ribs.

"Nothing Alice. Just worried about the girls, that's all " Bella said , looking at her children

" Oh come on Bella. Carlisle already told you about fifty times they'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about. Bella looked out from where she was sitting , the same spot where she had been when Victoria died. Bella wondered if you would still be able to find her ashes here ..

They looked out , Bella and Alice , as the two girls messed around , playing a game of chasing.

It was then that they saw the blonde haired vampire across the mountain staring at Renesmee and Arianna. Alice looked at the woman , who was unrecongizable and they began to run towards her , but she ran off. She had had red eyes , white-blonde hair and a mark , a mark that was only recongizable to Alice as she had seen it so much in her recent visions of the rebellion. It was the mark of the rebels , a circle with a capital R in it ,a ivy design winding in and out of the R .

Alice looked at the vampire before she ran off into the dark forest. It was about 11p.m when thy arrived home and Alice went to tell her family of the vampire rebel. Bella went to put Renesmee and Arianna to bed in their cottage.

Luckily for Bella , the girls fell asleep quickly and she was able to go to the other Cullen house. But it was there just outside her cottage , my friends , that the blond vampire she had seen earlier ,surrounded by other tall , muscular vampire men , Bella Cullen Swan was attacked and kidnapped.

**... this chapter took me ages ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews on the last chapter ! I didn't expect to get so many...**

**Check out the trailer for Frozen Heart here : ** watch?v=GwdDCJmVCiM

**I don't own anything ... or at least I don't own anything but Arianna and Roger and the blondie..**

**And hopefully one day I will realize I don't own Aro..**

The three kings sat in their thrones as the day passed , feeding had been yesterday and no vampire had come today to tell them of the rebellion or to be sentenced.

It was too soon that Aro Volturi could take it no more and went down to the dungeons to interrogate his.. _wife_. He didn't want to even think the word. He walked down to the dark ,cold dungeons where Sulpicia had been for the past few months

She was in a still position , there was a unlikely chance that she had moved at all. The small aount of light coming from a small window illuminated her black hair and her red eyes as a small smirk rested on her face . Her head in the direction of her husband

" Aro , a pleasure to see you " she smirked fully, not moving her eyes from the window

" I can't say the same for you , _Sulpicia_ " Aro hissed , standing in front of her " What do you want with Bella Swan ?"

" Oh how you amused me Aro " she taunted " Her name is Isabella Swan _Cullen "_

" What do you want with her ?"

" Wait , I forgot – _Mrs ._ Isabella Swan _Cullen " _

" Answer me Sulpicia !" Aro growled

" Make me !"

" I demand you to answer me ! " he growled louder , but Sulpicia just smirked again

" Well – ok how about ... NO "

He walked over to her " Your last chance , Sulpicia " he snarled. Nothing . The psychopathic black haired vampires continued to smirk **(a/n: psychopathic is a good word...)**

She _finally _stoped smirking as Aro's hand wrapped around her neck

" I will get my answers from you " he snarled before leaving her in the dungeons once again.

_**Meanwhile at the Cullens house ...**_

Alice sat down at the table with the rest of her family , preparing to tell them about her visions of the rebellion and the vampire she and Bella had seen that day. Bella was the only one who was yet to appear.

" Where's Bella ?" Rosalie asked , curious

" She was Ari and Renesmee to sleep " Alice says , going into a vision. She wished afterwards , she never had . A sharp _" Bella!No!" _erupted from her mouth in the form of a shrill scream , as everyone looked to her.

**Back to Volterra ...**

Once again , the three kings sat upon their thrones in silence , watching the vampire who was standing in front of them . She was a curly haired blonde , with the signature red eyes of a human-drinker and of course, the rebels symbol.

" I come with news " she said , looking at Aro straight in the eye " Your _beloved_ Cullens have commited a crime. " Nobody talked as silence filled the room

" And what crime is it ?" Caius' harsh voice sounded

" They have not one , but _two _immortal children " she snorted " I see how well you rule your kingdom. Their names are Arianna and Renesmee." She ran out of the throne room before Aro could get to her

" Looks like we will be taking a trip to the Cullens then , Aro ?" Caius looked to his brother, who was staring straight ahead.

" Of course law is the law after all. Jane " he said , standing up from the throne . She appeared in less than a second " Summon Alec ,Demetri , Felix, Renata and Chelsea . We're going to Forks." Jane looked to her Masters for a second before leaving.

_An immortal child... that is so unlikely of Carlisles coven.. the children only cause disruption and Carlisle has never been one for breaking the laws... _Caius thought. Marcus' thoughts were similar and Aros' , well Aro was Aro and his mind was on why , why the Cullens would need an immortal child , and why , why in the name of God would you put a newborn vampire (clearly Bella ) and a immortal child in the same house...

" Master " all the Guards Aro had asked to be summoned were as usual , though Jane was missing

" Where is Jane , Demetri ?" Demetri blinked twice before answering " She – She's down in the dungeons , Master" in the next moment a worried looking Jane appeared

" Sulpicia – she's gone !" Aro snarled as he stood up again

" Isn't there a scent ?!"

" None . But I found this , Master " Jane said quietly , handing her Master the thick piece of card.

Inside was written in a handwriting that could only be Sulpicias'

**You will NEVER find her , Love Sulpicia**

The last bit was clearly meant to be sarcastic

Aros jaw clenched as he wondered who Sulpicia could be talking about. It took him less than a second to guess.

Bella

Sulpicia had Bella.

He crumbled the piece of card in his hand , wishing he had some ability to burn it.

Aros brothers and Guard watched as his eyes turned from red , to burgundy , to pitch black. Sulpicia was going to die a extremely painful death for even daring to go near Bella.

" What is it brother ?"

" We need to get to Washington. Soon " Aro growled out as he left the room , devising a plan on how to kill his now most definitely ex-wife in the most painful way.

**Back at the Cullens ..**

Edward looked up at Alice as she got out of the vision " No "

Alice closed her eyes " I can't see her"

" Maybe she's using her shield " Carlisle said.

" Maybe .. but why would she use it " Edward said. Rosalie looked at him

_Why do you care , Edward? You DONT even love her !_

" I do love her , Rosalie!" Edward protestd though they all knew it was a lie

" Edward , we all know it's a lie" Edwards eyes went downwards in fake shame. Honestly, he didn't care.

" Try again , Alice " Alice tried again and nothing prevailed

" Then there's only one thing to do " Carlisle said , getting up " We go look for her "

**Chapter end : ) Review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the lovely review on the last chapter ! I came from school for lunch a few days ago and got a huge surprise when I saw how many reviews I got ( there was five at the time, and seriously it was a lot to me. ) You guys made my day !**

**I found out something very sad. There's a piece of music on the Breaking Dawn Part 2 Score called ' Aro's End ' . Its depressing really. Does anyone know if Aro will die in the film or what ?**

**I don't own The Twilight Saga .. or...or... I cant say it.. You know who I mean anyway . Arianna and the blonde vampire belong to me as does the plot.**

**Now.. time for me to end my annoying rant and get on with the storytelling...**

**Chapter 13**

All of the Cullens spread out around the perimeter , Esme and Rosalie staying home to look after the twins. There was no sign of Bella anywhere. Her scent disappeared right in front of the cottage where the twins where. Esme and Rosalie went to check on Ari and Renesmee , both were unharmed and both were asleep.

Rosalie sat at the kitchen table , thinking where Bella could be. It really would surprise her if Bella ran off. Rosalie had known Edward loved Bella, when she was human. And then he changed her. So it was clear, all that ever appealed to Edward of Bella was her blood. The blonde haired vampire who hated Bella until she told her of the pregnancy closed her eyes, it was a surprise to admit that she was missing Bella. The newborns presence had made their lives so much more alive. Bella and the girls had changed them all. It baffled Rosalie though, why Arianna had black hair and Renesmee's straight hair. Arianna's blue eyes also confused them, as did the girls powers.

Esme sat on the other side of the room, too worried to talk to Rosalie. Bella was another daughter to her. Where could she have gone?

Their heads snapped to the door as two small girls appeared

" Ari' !Nessi! Why aren't you sleeping?" Esme and Rosalie asked, Esme taking Ness into her lap and Rosalie taking Ari . Arianna hugged the blonde vampire tightly

" I had a nightmare , Auntie " the little girl said, scared " Renesmee had the same one a we are very scared " her young voice described. Esme and Rosalie look at each other. Esme pats Nessies hair

" Then I guess the twin telepathy actually exists " Esme reassured Ness , trying to make the two forget about their nightmares. Arianna touched Rosalies skin before Rosalie could pull away. The little girl blinked several times before saying

" Auntie , where's momma?" little tears poured out of her eyes as the little girl watched Rosalies thoughts. " Auntie ?" small tears form in Arianna's eyes " Daddy doesn't love momma ?"

Rosalie shakes her head as Renesmee understands a little. Renesmee shows her thoughts to Esme , who nodded.

Arianna began to cry as did Renesmee. Arianna looks up at Rosalie

" Auntie , does this mean I can call dad Edward now ?" Rosalie gave a small laugh before saying

" You ask your father that " Rosalie told Arianna , patting her hair and holding the little girl close.

" So.. I guess we'd better talk about this nightmare then "

Arianna and Renesmee nodded and look at each other " You tell them "

" Not you say it ! " they both say

" Fine , I'll do it !" Arianna said and began to explain "We had a dream about Momma being kidnapped and ... "

" And ?" Rosalie listened in , in curiosity.

" I don't know Auntie... there was a lot of them .." Arianna said looking as if it was hard to remember , but it was just her confusion . She couldn't tell where she had seen these men's face's before . Renesmee gasped

" Ari! Ari ! The painting in Granpa's study. Both little girls rushed to their grandfathers study, Rosalie and Esme following them

" Them ! Them ! " Renesmee and Arianna said , jumping up and pointing at the painting of the three vampires we all know as Aro , Marcus and Caius.

" Granma who are they ! ?" Arianna asked . Esme gulped before answering

" No one you need to know"

" But granma ! " Arianna protested but was silenced when a dishevelled looking Alice ran into the study

"What did you do !? " she said

"What are you talking about, Alice ?" Esme said , looking at the physic worriedly.

"I can't see your futures! What did you do?!"

"Nothing, Alice!" Rosalie said , now looking worried at the pixie vampire

"But – but – I can't see your futures! " Alice protested "Why aren't they in bed ?"

" We had a nightmare " the twins said in unison. Alice looked at them

" We?" Alice said , raising an eyebrow.

" We had the same nightmare , Aunt Alice. " both little girls looked up at the aunt.

" I honestly don't know what is going on " Alice mummered " What was it about ?" Renesmee showed Alice the dream , who gasped. Alice staggered backwards into a wall.

" Their coming "

"Who ?" Rosalie said

" The Volturi .. I think " Alice said , trying to look into either theirs' or the Volturi's futures .It was a empty pit of black. And then .. a vision. Alice felt like she was relived from a headache... and then , gained even worse one.

_Aro and Edward circled each other , baring their teeth at each other _

" _Bella's mine " Aro hissed _

" _Mine" Edward growled _

" _You never even loved her " _

" _I still do " _

" _You want her for her power " _

" _You're no better than me " _

" _I believe that is where you are wrong " Aro said ,smirking smugly at Edward_

Alice snapped out of the vision with a sharp " Edward !" she didn't know when the vision would occur , tomorrow , next year , a hundred days or an hour , but it was concrete. It was all she could summon for now , she couldn't see anything else.

" Alice , what is it?"Esme asked , concerned. What did he do now ?

" I saw a.. vision "

The blonde haired vampire looked at Alice " No shit , Alice " she shook her head as Esme looked to her for cursing when Arianna and Renesmee were in the room.

" This is bad ... this is so bad .. I think I know where Bella is !" Alice said , wide eyed.

**Meanwhile with the Volturi ...**

Aro ,Marcus and Caius ( who didn't need much persuading to come see the immortal children they were to illuminate ) ran towards the Cullen's. Jane , Alec,Demetri , Felix and a few others followed. Somehow , Athendora had managed to get Caius to let her come with them. She followed them, relieved to be out of the castle and seeing America for the first time. They were dressed in black cloaks , fur lining the hem of the sleeve and the hem as well as their hoods.

They approached Forks , the small town in which the Cullen's resigned.

This was it . The elimination of these two ' immortal children ' .

**End of Chapter 13 : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! I officially have over 80 reviews ! I wonder will I make it to a hundred one day ? Who knows ! **

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**THERE**_

_**I SAID I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**_

**Chapter 14**

Aro and his brothers were followed by the Guard who was anxious. An immortal child was forbidden, but Jane knew that wasn't going to be the only complication now.

She hadn't heard a single thing from Bella since that night when Aro visited her. Not a single thing. Jane wondered if she was changed, hopefully. Jane really didn't think Caius would let it slip this time, even if Bella was mated to made Jane wonder though, if she would ever have a mate. Could she be that lucky? Both her and her brother had never been in any romantic affairs- ever- which differenced them from the others (Demetri had a relationship with a receptionist once, though she wasn't his mate. Lets say the term 'Love kills 'applied in the end and Aro wasn't too happy. As for Felix, he had been romantically connected in his human life).

They surrounded the Cullens residence, silent.

_**With the Cullens **_

Alice collapsed into Carlisle's chair as the rest of the Cullens came in

" Where'd you disappear to , Alice ?" Emmett asked , looking at the seer , who was paler than usual , sitting in Carlisles chair and staring forward , mute.

Jasper went to his wife , holding her by the shoulders " Alice , hun ' , what happened? "

" He – they – them – Bell – have- they- BELLA !" Alice said , shocked

" What is it Alice ?" Edward said, her mind was ..blank ?

" The Volturi have her ! The Volturi took Bella !" everyones heads snapped to outside where a sudden growl was heard.

" Granpa.. what was that ?" Renesmee asked , afraid . She clutched to Carlisle. Arianna walked to the window , always the braver one. She was too fast for them too stop her

" Renesmee ... " she said , looking at her sister " It's them !" her eyes widened as they trailed to the painting of the three Volturi Kings , Aro ,Marcus and Caius

Everybody gasped as they ran out the door , where the three kings , surprisingly one wife and a collection of gaurd awaited them.

By now , Aro was not happy.

And neither was Edward. There was once an encounter between the two , before Aro went to visit his Isabella before her wedding .. the encounter when Edward had told him to stay away from Bella.

Of course , the young mind reader hadn't known what had happened ( A/n :**for , if he knew .. this story wouldn't be continued to this point and Bella would be living in Volterra , but that didn't happen ...)**

_Aro smiled slyly at the young mind-reader , who had never before gotten more on his nerves _

" _Stay away from my bride " Edward seethed _

" _I believe I had no intention on visiting , young friend " Aro smirked from his seat on the tree ._

" _Just stay away from Bella. I'm not naive , you know!" the tempermental of the two shouted " I know you want her dead !"_

" _It is for the better of my kingdom " Aro pretended this was his intention with the beauty , yet that was the last thing on his mind._

_Edward couldn't read his mind. And Aro knew why ._

" _Just stay away from her !" _

" _Caius will not be happy " Aro sighed , messing with the boy " Neither will my dear Jane.. but I guess we will live .. and so will your human" Aro shrugged , looking away _

" _Stay away from my family " _

" _Aren't you a bit demanding ?! " Aro narrowed his eyes and smirked again at the hormonal , perpetually annoying teenage vampire. Did Carlisle have to change one in his teenager years ?It should have been again the law.._

" _What have my family ever done to you ! " _

" _Nothing , young friend " Aro said calmly " I never mentioned harming your family .. I believe you implanted that idea into your head , my friend , once you saw me here"_

" _Then why are you here ?"_

" _So young , naive , you are , Edward " Edward was beginning to get on Aro's nerves even more , and vice versa . Aros overall calm appearance annoyed him more than anything. " Did you think you would be able to keep the news of the newborns hidden from us ? WE are the Volturi , after all. Nothing escapes us , my friend"_

" _Just leave. Leave Forks , leave America . You have nothing to worry about " I have Bella to worry about .. Aro thought. " And we will change Bella. Don't worry . Just stay away from her , from us " _

" _You are so possessive of her Edward " Aro sighed , finding this game amusing_

" _We are getting married , Aro. Have some compassion and don't harm Bella ! " Aro raised an eyebrow at the young one , almost laughing. He was .. begging ? for something that would never happen. Hilarious , in Aros opinion._

" _I wont harm your human Edward " Aro smirked._

" _Keep away from her " _

" _Why so demanding Edward " Aro jumped down from the tree he was sitting on. Losing the last of his temper , he wrapped a hand around the young ones neck " You cannot order a King around " And so , Aro ran off into the opposite direction to Bella's house , much to Edwards relief , though the young mind reader had no idea of the elders his last words worried Edward , he ran off , it was a thought for another time ._

They made it outside the Cullens house in a second.  
It seemed a dark black mist was seeping over the rising sun. It confirmed it , it was them. The Volturi.  
Renesmee clutch to her Grandfather , Carlisle as they walked out into the filed where the Volturi supposedly were. Arianna was not far behind , avoiding Edward who was beside her. The latter stared at his daughter, wondering why she was ignoring him.

Aro was to appear , seemingly out of nowhere. Caius , Marcus and Athendora were close to follow behind him and the Guard right behind them , giving the impression they would seriously harm any Cullen who tried to harm their Masters or the last remaining _wife_ who was actually welcome at the castle and well.. alive, I guess you could say ? Hence I said wife , not mate.

He clapped his hands together, his eyes immediately spotting the two small – well , not so small anymore , they looked the age of about sic by now – twin girls , both with blood in their veins and yet , so much like immortal children.

Caius narrowed his eyes at every Cullen including the girls , searching for Bella Swan carefully. As no newborn was seen , it was almost immediately suspected by Caius that she had , in fact , bot undergone the change.

The Cullen family crouched in front of the girls , trying to keep them from the Volturi's view. It was too late after all , they – more importantly Aro – had already seen them .

" Aro , my friend " Carlisle was first to straighten up and greet Aro and his coven after an silent moment was wasted after his ordeal of clapping once , which seemed to silence even the songbirds.

" Carlisle. This was not quite the encounter I was planning on seeing you on next "

" Agreeable , my friend. But as you see... as you hear, you know these are not what is suspect they are " Carlisle said , for he already knew the Volturi would suspet it once they heard of it. Of course .. he hadn't expected them to find out so soon.

The remaining Cullens looked at their leader , bar Alice and Edward due to their gifts . Much like last time they encountered the Volturi , either's gifts couldn't prevail against their .. protection , it seemed. It was almost as if Bella was using her gift on them , which only increased everyone's suspicion that the Volturi had Bella.

" I hear their heartbeat Carlisle. But they are most definitely not human " Aro slowly shook is head in disbelief as he watched the two girls who stared right back at him.

" Artiface ! " Caius hissed " It could be trickery !"

" Brother , I don't believe I've ever seen an aritificail heartbeat this good then " Aro said , amused at his brothers annoyance " Tell me Carlisle , what _are _they then "

Carlisle looked back at his family and at his grandchildren. Every Cullens face was grave , what was going to happen now ? Questions ,questions , my friends.. so many questions and not enough answers.

Would they survive ?

Did the Volturi have Bella ?

Would Arianna and Renesmee survive?

Who knew .. well ... quite nobody.

Aro smirked " Unexplainable , my friend ?"

" Quite "

" They seem quite .. unique ?"

" As they are. Being twins does not make them any similar " Carlisle said as Aro's eyebrows shot up

" They , the two are twins ?"

" Of course"

Aro blinked twice , staring at the girls. It seemed everytime he saw one of them , he saw .. Bella? It was like fate was messing with him , torturing him for not having his beloved

" Your coven has an awful lot of explaining to do , my dear friend " he said.

" Perhaps we should take it elsewhere , Aro ? The humans will awaken some time soon and many have a liking to walk in the woods .. "

" Perhaps " Aro shrugged as Caius and Marcus looked on. One's thoughts were blank and ones were filled with dislike for the vegetarian coven in front of them. I shall leave you to guess by yourself .

" Shall we go into your dwelling then , Carlisle ?" Aro said. Edward looked at the older mind reader , trying to get into his thoughts as he did so long ago with Bella. It made him wonder where she was... he didn't care. He loved Bella as a sister .. though he had kept her for her power. And the fact tat their children were powerful and were of good use. He couldn't afford for them to be taken off him.

Of course , for Edward power didn't always matter. He loved Bella , sure , he loved his children , he loved his family. He wasn't like Aro , power hungry , but it made him feel good to have powerful children and a powerful wife. And he wasn't going to lose that.

Soon the Volturi were seated in the sitting room of the Cullen mansion , it was such a change to the typical castle they lived in. It was so.. modern.

" So these .. children " Caius said " What are they , if they are not immortal children , Carlisle " his voice had a dangerous edge to it , making little Renesmee wince slightly

" They are mine , biologically " Edward said , before Carlisle could answer anything " They are mine and Bellas children "

Aro felt like he was ... seriously dead. Like there was no emotion left in him, nothing. Only one feeling made itself profound ... Betrayal. But it was useless , she was never commited to Aro was she ? So technically ... it wasn't her betrayal. Aro had never felt worse for not taking Isabella Swan Cullen back to Volterra with him before.

" How is that possible , imbecile ?" Caius said ,not believing the elder . Marcus looked on at the twins , not seeing the link of a father / daughter connection between either of the twins and their ' father'

" My wife " Aro felt as if something stabbed him " conceived them after our honeymoon . Both of them are ours "

Aro closed his eyes for a millisecond " So I see " he said , though no trace of Edward could be found in neither of the girls.

" And she conceived them as a human ?" A disbelieving sound came from Caius's mouth after Aro said this , a scoff.

" Yes " Edward looked away , unable to stand Aros not profound red glare.

" And .. where is this wife of yours now ?" every Cullen looked away as Edward glared at Aro

" Don't you know ! You are the ones who took her , anyways !"

Aro cocked his head to the side " I don't believe I took anything , young Edward "

" You have her , don't you ?! That's howyou know about Arianna and Renesmee "

" So those are their names , beautiful names for beautiful girls " Aro said , his happy mask in place " As for your wife , Edward , I do not know where she is "

" You knew she was missing "

" Of course " Aro said " For it is that witch whom I once called a wife that has her " he said , wincing at his memory of now ex-wife.

" Your wife has Bella ! I knew it was you Volturi !" Edward said as Esme tried to calm him , putting a hand on his shoulder. Carlisle gave the young mind –reader a warning glance , that quieted the temper-mental teen.

" Hence I said 'it is that witch whom I _once _called a wife that has her', young Edward. I believe they call it past tense."

" What do you mean , Aro ?"

" Many things have changed , Cullens . Many thing's have changed." Alice knew what he was talking about , it all fit together now. The dark- haired woman she had seen in her vision of the rebellion once long ago must have been Sulpicia, Aros ex-wife. She must have been the leader

" Sulpicia is the one leading the rebellion , correct ?" Alice said , looking to the leaders.

" Correct" Aro said , looking off " It was quite her idea , I believe."

" What rebellion , Aro ?" Carlisle asked for no one knew of the rebellion in the Cullens family bar Alice and Edward.

" The rebellion Sulpicia started " Aro explained " I believe they are ones who have your _precious _Bella " And you are not the only one she was precious to .. Aro thought and it was the look in Aros' eyes that told Edward , he wasn't the only one who wanted Bella, may it be for power or for love.

**That is like the longest chapter ever.. I wanted to make it even longer but my mam said I have to go to bed .. **

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed **

**MissLoveTheVolturi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the gorgeous reviews ! Made it to 90 review whoo ! I didn't want to stop writing it ! But I had to go to bed lol... **

_**MissLoveTheVolturi DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT. OR ANY OF THE ... THEM .. THE ONES WERE ALL HERE FOR... I CANT SAY IT..**_

**Happy Halloween to all and enjoy the next chapter**

**Chapter 15 ( when did I get to chapter 15 ?! )**

The three Masters and the last wife sat on the sofa in the middle while their Guard surrounded them. Jane and Alec were nearest to the Kings and Queen, being the highest guards of course.

The Cullens were across from them, it seemed almost like there was a line separating the two covens. Rosalie , Emmett , Jasper, Edward and 'his ' children were standing , while the rest of the Cullen vampires sat across from those of the only took a second for Edward to launch himself at Aro. Edward knew Aro wanted Bella, and he knew he couldn't – wouldn't lose her. Jane had him on the floor in pain in a millisecond , the whole ordeal caused commotion.

Esme gasped , looking to her son as Aro signalled for her to stop. The rest of the Cullens looked away , knowing they shouldn't try help him . Demetri and Felix 'helped' Edward up by grabbing his hands and throwing his aside. The young mind-reader looked away , planning a later attack on the leader for wanting his wife , though it was obvious that Aro would have a greater advantage due to his gift.

**Meanwhile with Sulpicia**

A tall blonde vampire strolled into the old hall in the ancient castle. Three muscular men followed, struggling with a newborn.

The newborn was cast to the floor , attempting to get away immediately. The dark haired vampire sitting in what could only be described as a throne , looked at her. The mahogany hair was most recognizable, showing this was in fact the newborn they had wanted.

Her eyes were full of hate , fury and vengeance as she told the three muscular men to bring the newborn whom she had know before to the underground dungeons where she knew , Aro would never find her.

Sulpicia looked to the blonde vampire , Sapphire , smirking at her .

" You have served me well again , Sapphire , go see were the rest are , will you ?"

" Of course , Sulpicia " and so the blonde we now know as Sapphire left to see where the rest of the rebels were.

**Back to Forks **

" Now that _that _is over " Aro looked to Edward " Perhaps we should deal with the matter on hand"

"Of course, Aro "Carlisle looked to Alice , who nodded though she saw nothing but blackness. " As you can see , the girls are not immortal children. They are Bella and Edwards children as you can see. They grow every day, quite a bit actually."

Aro nodded though Caius was the one to speak

" But that does not permit they are not dangerous " he said " There is a very high chance they will expose our secret " his wife continued to look at the children , noticing Arianna's black hair and blue eyes. It was fact that neither Bella nor Edward had black hair _or_ blue eyes. Arianna looked right back at her, looking at the woman closely and anxiously. _Why was there only one woman with the men she had seen in the painting? _she thought.

"That's true " Aro said " There is no guarantee that the children are not a threat to our secret " Rosalie opened her out to protest , though she closed it , thinking better that to start a stood beside Aro , looking at the children. They clearly had Bella's features, but not Edwards. An awkward silence filled the room.

"There is ,_ perhaps_ , a solution " Aro said slowly , watching Caius' face fall. " We [the Volturi ] could stay here for ... a week , per say ,to ensure the children are of no threat " Caius looked at Aro , outraged by even the_ thought_ of staying with the Cullens for even a short period of time. Surely , they would fill his brain with their influence of their 'vegetarian diet ' .

Carlisle and everyone else looked thoughtful. After looking to his family once , receiving five nods ( Esme , Alice , Jasper , Rosalie and Emmet ) and one shake of the head ( clearly Edward ) he looked to Aro and his coven once again

"We accept " Edward looked away , gritted teeth , though it was a good amount of time to single the perpetual smiling ( it seems ) Leader of the Volturi and confront him of his ' wanting ' for Bella Cullen.

"It is settled then " Aro said , though Caius seemed to disapprove . Marcus remained extremely neutral about the whole situation, staring onwards. Aro looked at the children who had captured his attention , and wondered how gifted they were . They had to be gifted ... they were Bellas and ... _Edward_s children. Aro felt remorse , pain , like a stabbing. He felt it like.. like Bella Swan Cullen would never truly be his. " We stay for now "

Alice attempted to look at the future , seeing only blackness with glimpses of her family " How come I cannot see any of your covens' futures' ?I couldn't from the moment we came to Volterra " she asked Aro , pointedly looking at him

" You see , Alice Cullen , we have a gift of a shield in our coven .. a very rare gift it is , much like you newborn , in fact "

" It does sound a lot like Bellas gift " Rosalie said , looking sharply at the Volturi Leaders. Aros confirmation that they had a shield only caused every Cullens' suspicions to arise.

The truth was that Aro and Bella had always been mates. A very special type of mate , one which caused Bellas power [ which was there , even as a human ] to be in constant use on the Volturi. The only way they would be unshielded was if Bella was killed , and no one wanted that. Well , no one but Sulpicia.

**End of chapter 15.. it took me ages tho its not tht long :L**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter : ) **

**Also , I moved all my stories onto a USB stick. SO if I'm not updating .. I've probably lost it [ the USB stick]**

**Also , the twins powers are revealed in this chapter and the rebellion will be described better.**

_**Previously on Frozen Heart :**_

" _It does sound a lot like Bellas gift " Rosalie said , looking sharply at the Volturi Leaders. Aros confirmation that they had a shield only caused every Cullens' suspicions to arise._

_The truth was that Aro and Bella had always been mates. A very special type of mate , one which caused Bellas power [ which was there , even as a human ] to be in constant use on the Volturi. The only way they would be unshielded was if Bella was killed , and no one wanted that. Well, no one but Sulpicia._

**Now Presenting : Chapter 16 !**

" It does indeed , young Rosalie. " Aro said "But I can assure you , we don't have your newborn" Aro would have shown them the slip of paper that he had received earlier this week from his former wife , Sulpicia , but it would cause confusion , wouldn't it ? Surely they would question why_ he_ had received it instead of them.__

"Why should we trust you ? How do you know Sulpicia has Bella?" Edward sharply said towards the elder mid-reader.

"You should know , Edward , that I_ am_ a mind-reader. " Aro looked at the young mind reader.

" Yes , well , why would we believe you ?" Rosalie said, looking at Aro sharply

"Well , I guess you will have to Rosalie Hale." Aro remembered he had never asked about the children's gifts " What about the children's gifts ?" Carlisle was unsure whether to answer , he knew Aro _loved_ gifts **[the author has officially made Aro Volturi sound like a little kid at Christmas : ) ] **and Carlisle knew Aro collected them.

" Well .. I .. erm" Carlisle pretended to clear his throat " Arianna , the eldest one , had the power of .. erm ... tactile telepathy" this immediately caught Aro's complete attention. For a moment , this young girl , this little ..child , had captured Aro's utmost attention , as well as every other Volturis'. Why ? It was their leader , Aro , that had the same gift. Aro moved his eyes off the child , looking back to Aro " And the other ?"

" Renesmee has the power of tactile thought projection and she has Bella's shield" Carlisle looked away , knowing Aro was now even more interested in the two.

Jane looked at the twins , something stirring in her mind as she carefully watched the twins._ Their gifts ... she thought... are so similar to Master Aros and Bella's .. It cant be .. Your being insane again... yes but think about it .. and the little one with black hair has Aro's looks .. and the other has straight hair.. quite like Aro... and he visited Bella before-_

_Before her wedding night. _It made so much sense now to Jane.. such a shock that she almost felt like gasping. Though , she didn't because it would be unnatural for a vampire [ a traditional vampire , that is ] to gasp.

Jane stared at the children _Oh Bella why can't you be here right now ? _She thought.

_**With the rebels and Sulpicia**_

Sulpicia walked through the halls and sat slowly in her throne. One day – soon , she would officially rule over the vampire kingdom , and this time , not in Aro's shadow. This had started years ago when she met Sapphire. Nobody ever noticed when Sulpicia disappeared the first time , nor the other times when she had left Volterra to see Sapphire. She liked to do it when there was a trail, successfully hiding her thoughts and Sapphire using her gift to hide the scent.

She and Sapphire planned it all , this rebellion. Many vampires – newborns , now – were changed for this very purpose. Of course , Sulpicia had the upper hand – having the experience of a Queen. And it wasn't like Sapphire would actually make it after Sulpicia took over the vampire – and human – kingdom.  
The three muscular men this time brought Sulpicia one of her own followers , the same three who had brought Bella to this place . These men were named Calec , Andrew and Xavier. They still had newborn strength.  
" What did this one do ?" the newborn looked up at her. Andrew and Calec brought her to her knees at Sulpicia's feet. Sulpicia recognised this one , it was the girl Sapphire changed two months ago along with her male twin.

Her brown hair flipped out in different directions , layered. She had a strong jaw and mean , cold eyes as she stared at her mistress. She was a fifteen year old named Ila (pronounced eye-la ).

" We found her trying to get out " Andrew said . Sulpicia ' tsked' three times but knew better than to kill this one. She was so incredibly ... valuable. Her gift was nessacery , the power of freezing anything , any solid , gas , liquid. Anything. Instead, Sulpicia kicked the newborns face up with the edge of her shoe. Ila stared at her , hatred. Once she saw her mistresses face , the surrender was clear in her face. She signalled to Andrew , who pulled the girl up by her hair , painfully. Ila got three incredibly loud slaps in the face from Sulpicia , and was dropped to the floor

" Now ,you wont try that again ,will you ?" Sulpicia said. A part of the newborns face was flushed and pain was clear in her eyes as her cheek still stung

" Yes , mistress "

" Excellent . Xavier , Calec , bring her to her room and make sure she gets there. Make sure she doesn't leave and do please , check on Bella Swan Cullen " the two nodded and dragged Ila to her room , locking her in and guarding the door.

Xavier and Calec walked to the dungeons underground where Isabella Swan Cullen was being kept. They looked at the newborn , seeing she was starting to heal from her ran up to Sulpicia and said

" She is starting to heal , mistress."

" Well , we cant have that , can we ?" Sulpicia ran down to the dungeons , discreetly eager to cause the 'whore' some pain. Bella could now easily comprehend what was happening. Her body was actually very fast at healing, it seemed.

She used the wall to help herself up , the room suddenly bright as a light was turned on. Instantly , Bella wished it wasn't. There was a dozen piles of vampire ash , no scent recognizable on then , thank god. Her eyes spotted the bitch she knew as a human

" Why did you bring me here ? What do you want from me ?" she hissed at Aro's wife. Or so , she thought he was .

_Was Aro out to get her? Did he set this up ? _

Sulpicia smirked darkly as she watched the newborn

_Oh you whore.. you might be strong but you are stupid ..._

" Why am I here ? What do you want from me ?!"

" What I want you won't be able to return , whore "

" I don't know what I have that's yours , bitch !" Bella seethed " But whatever I took , I must have taken it off you without knowing , because I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT !" Bella looked to the door of the room, which was unfortunately guarded by the three men. Bella knew she would be able to take Sulpicia on, but these three were massive. Damn it.

Sulpicia saw the newborn Bella Swan Cullen look to the door, and taking her chance , pounced on the younger.

Bella vaguely remembered the newborn fight that took place so long ago , when she was human. She remembered what Jasper told the others about newborns: never let them get their arms around you. That was what she needed to do.

She and Sulpicia fought , and damn did they fight. It was like nothing Bella had seen before; it made the fight between Felix and Edward look simple. Bella struggled , holding Sulpicia's neck. It didn't occur to Bella that Sulpicia had been under the Volturi's training for over five hundred years , and she was good [ at fighting , that is ] . The elder vampire grabbed Bella wrist and twisted it , her other hand grabbing the rest of her arm and using that to throw her onto the ground with such force that Bella couldn't get up. Sulpicia placed her foot on Bellas chest , ceasing the newborns chance of possibly fighting back. She pointedly looked to the two guarding the door , with a commanding face. In the next second , Isabella Swan has lost both her arms.

Xavier and Calec threw her arms down beside her , where they began to reconnect themselves painfully.

Sulpicia sent Xavier a knowing glance "Get her some _blood" _ and oh, was it some blood he was to get...

**What type of blood is Bella going to get ? Does Ila escape ? Will the girls make it ? Who knows ! [ me.. seriously... me ]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for al the reviews and sorry for the late update! I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed Breaking Dawn [ I haven't seen it , can anyone tell me if Volturi die or what? ]**

**I realise I haven't done any Bella/Aro action in a while [ and believe me , I wish I have , but am keeping with le plot : ) ] **

_**I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT ! ONLY THE PLOT , THE TWINS , ILA , SAPPHIRE AND ALL UNRECONGISABLE CHARACTERS AND MAYBE .. JUST MAYBE .. I MIGHT OWN Aro .. in my dreams.**_

**Chapter 17 **

The next morn , the two girls

Aro sat watching the two girls play , unknowing that he was watching them from the doorway. They seemed to be so unreal, and yet there. So beautiful. They were missing their mother so were so strange , so much like Bella and so little like Edward. Their gifts and their looks were nothing even close to that of Edward Cullens'. Their powers , so similar to his .. they were so powerful . It was such a pity they were part of the Cullen family when their gifts would be so much better used in another coven.. like the Volturi. Of course , it wasn't that Aro only cared about the children for their powers. He felt drawn to them

One of the little girls , Renesmee , dropped her dolls and sat on the ground. The other one , Arianna , looked at her

" Nessie , what's wrong ?" her childish six-year-old voice was concerned for her only slightly younger sister

" Ari – I – I miss momma so much " tears cascaded down her cheeks as Aro felt another prescence behind him " What did you do to make them cry ?" Edward Cullens voice was strong , startling both the children. They looked up , seeing Aro , and suddenly felt a lot smaller compared to him.

" Edward , Edward , Edward " Aro scolded " You can ask the children , they didn't know I was here " Aro chuckled , looking at the children.

" Nessie , Arianna , what's wrong ? " Edward looked concerned for the children , even though Aro saw right through it.

" I miss momma" Renesmee cried sadly. Aro felt a stab of pain for the little children; he knew how they felt , missing Bella.

Edward smiled coldly " We'll find momma , don't worry , Nessie , ok ?" Edward bent down to her level and looked into her eyes " Don't worry "

" Edward ! Edward !" Alice Cullens voice sounded from the other side of the house. Edward was in a second gone , leaving Aro surprisingly alone with the children.

Neither Renesmee or Arianna spoke .Renesmee bravely stepped forward , wanting to tell Aro something through her thoughts. He knelt down to her level , looking slightly confused as to why she wanted to tell him something. She touched his cheek , closing her eyes.

_Please don't hurt my sister _

Aro smiled softly at the girl. He couldn't guarantee that they weren't in any way threatheding , but he could see they weren't what they thought they were. He could see them growing , even Caius had to admit it. It was obvious.

Arianna watched her sister , trying to guess what she had showed the King that somehow , they weren't afraid of. Aros eyes moved to Arianna , who looked right back at him

_Please, _Renesmee silently asked him again.

" I can't tell you that , little Renesmee " his voice was quiet for some reason , perhaps it was because he was speaking to an infant " But I hope that it doesn't come to that " Arianna understood now what Renesmee had asked Aro.

" Master " Jane's porcaline voice interrupted the silence that had occurred " May I please tell you something " her eyes moved to the infants who were most likely Aros , " In private ?"

" Why , of course Jane " Aro stood once again , following his gaurd to another room

" What is it Jane ?" he asked , wondering why she had needed to talk to him so suddenly,

" Master , I need to tell you something extremely important... I don't know if you will understand "

" Jane ... may I ? " he asked though he didn't need to. He took her hand slowly , reading her thoughts.

_Jane looked at the twins , something stirring in her mind as she carefully watched the twins. __**Their gifts ...**__ she thought... __**are so similar to Master Aros and Bella's .. It cant be .. Your being insane again... yes but think about it .. and the little one with black hair has Aro's looks .. and the other has straight hair.. quite like Aro... and he visited Bella before-**_

_**Before her wedding night**__. It made so much sense now to Jane.. such a shock that she almost felt like gasping. Though , she didn't because it would be unnatural for a vampire [ a traditional vampire , that is ] to gasp._

Aro blinked a number of times... was this possible ? Could it be ? His mind wandered back to the two young children in the next room. Could they be ... his ?

" Master , are you alright ?" Jane asked. Aro felt strange. _Daughters ?_ he thought _Was that possible?_

And then, it made so much sense. There was a good chance they were his , not Edwards. Aro knew as a fact neither had black haired relatives and Bella had been with him before her wedding night...

" My god " Aro muttered , his eyes wide. Jane wondered if he was appaled at her even imagining such things or was he seeing it too .. she was unsure.

_God dammit Bella why can't you just be here to tell us if its true or not UGH _Jane thought , forgetting Aro was still holding her hand. A small look of pain crossed his face , making Jane wince as well as she realised her mistake

" Sorry " she said " You understand what I say – think ? " she asked , still wondering

" Of course I do.. " Aro said , his eyes seemingly in a faraway place. He , like Jane , wished that Bella was here. He missed her so much , too much. Aro felt that this was possibly a small smaple of what his brother Marcus went through when he lost Didyme. " Jane , do you really think they could be mine.. my daughters ?" He said , still in slight shock. It was something he had barely ever thought of.

" You know what I think , Master " she said , looking down. He released her hand , where it dropped to her side. " What are you going to do , if I may ask ? " she asked

Aro blinked again " I don't know , Jane " e turned and left , deciding he needed time .. quite some time to think this through

_Oh Bella Swan , what have you done to me? My every thought is centred on you , and now this ? Will you ever be mine ?_

**With Sulpicia , Bella and Rebels :] oh and Ila !**

Xavier walked into the dark room holding a canister of blood. It was purely the most disgusting smell ever , almost toxic to vampires. Bella struggled in Sulpicias tight grasp, Sulpicia wasn't letting her heal this time.

Sulpicia had decided not to kill the whore. Instead , she had thought of a much worse punishment , which would also affect her ex-husband greatly

" I'm not going to kill you .. I'll let you suffer , and he will suffer with you " Sulpicia whispered in Bellas ear , darkly smirking. Bella felt like throwing up at the smell of the blood. Sulpicia dropped Bella to the floor

" You , hold her up " she commanded to Xavier. Xavier grabbed Bella under the arms , pulling her upwards then propping her up against a wall harshly.

" Enjoy your blood " she heard Sulpicia sing , tipping her head back and forcing the blood down her throat.

It was foul . It was disgusting. It was utterly meticulous and then .. it began to burn. Burn everything , it felt worse than the change itself. Sulpicia watched in pleasure as Bella Swan tossed and turned , the blood burning her. It was worse than anything, ever. Bella would have rather gone to hell fifteen times. Screaming was heard all over the area as Bella continued screaming. Soon , she couldn't do it any longer. It felt longer than the change. Years , centuries , that's what it felt like. She realised something, Sulpicia hated her because she had slept with Aro as a human. Twice. Her mind filled with the thought of Aro .. who she now could only say she loved .. more than anything

_I love you Aro and I wish I told you that_ was her last thought before she felt herself slipping into a black hell , still burning but blind , and forgetting everything. Soon , everything was numd and she could no longer feel anything.

_**Meanwhile with the Cullens and Volturi**_

Aro sat on the tree, thinking everything through.

_Could they be my children ? Were they a danger to my kingdom ? Were is Bella ? Would I be able to eliminate Arianna and Renesmee if they were dangerous ? How can I get the Cullens to join my side of the rebellion ? Were is Bella ? _his thoughts were cut of by loud , shrill screaming. His head hurt , the sceaming was deafening , though it wasn't coming from anywhere. He clutched his head , falling from the branch he was sitting on. Soon , too soon he realise who's the screams were.

Bella's

Arianna and Renesmee an outside , wondering what to do. The other Cullens were out hunting except for Edward who was looking after them. They weren't sure wheter to call Edward or leave Aro alone.

Pain. Soon Aro felt the pain Bella was feeling , the cause of her screams. His hands cluctched his head, whilst the screaming continued. Caius saw from a window , appearing immediately down beside the children. He barely acknowledged the children , walking straight to Aro

" Aro ? Aro , brother ? Are you alright ? " Caius said. He turned to the girls

" What did you do to him !?"

" They... didn't ... do ... anything... " Aro gasped " Sulpica... werewolf .. blood "

Caius knelt down " Aro , Sulpicia was here ?" he checked for a scent , there was none.

" No... Bella... she.. gave ...her " Aro panted , still clutching though the pain was starting to go away piece by piece.

" Werewolf blood " Caius finished . _That witch !_ he thought _To think I got rid of all those idiotic creatures ! _Jane and Alec now returned along with Demetri. Atheandora came outside as well , not leaving Caius' side for too long.

" Master Caius , what is happening ?" Jane asked respectfully , no one talked to Caius on a regular basis without someone [ preferably Aro or Atheandora , they seemed to be the only ones who could calm him down if he got angry.]

Caius gritted his teeth " Sulpicia , she has Bella and she's giving her werewolf blood "

" And it is affecting Master Aro ? " Demetri asked , not meeting the leaders eyes. Slowly Aros hands moved from his face as Caius and Jane along with Atheandora helped him up. He didn't look like he was physically hurt or anything

" Where is Master Marcus ? " Demetri asked Jane

" Out hunting , as are the Cullens bar Edward " Jane looked on " I wonder if Master is better now. "

" Perhaps , Jane " Demetri said.

_**Next time on Frozen Heart **_

" _What a idiot of a twin brother you are Leo ! She's fucking unconscious 'cause of that bitch !" Ila hissed"_

" _Masters , two rebels arrived at the castle today , asking for you. They have someone with them , but I do not know who it is " the lower gaurd said through the phone." They say they want to help you _


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and love you all ! I might not update for a while 'cause all next week I have exams ! Yep , those dreadful things .. I swear I am going to fail in Irish -_-**

**I HEREBY DECLARE THAT THIS AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN , BY ANY CHANCE, TWILIGHT. SHE JUST LOVES MAKING STORIES AND THINKING OF DISCLAIMER IDEAS. ALSO , DESPITE THE FACT ARO PULLED CARLISLES HEAD OFF AND SMILE LIKE A MURDER , WHICH HE IS , AUTHOR IS STILL TO UNDERSTAND THAT ARO VOLTURI IS NOT A GOOD PERSON. I AM SHAMED TO SAY THE AUTHORS OBSESS WITH ARO VOLTURI IS INTACT AND HAS NOT CHANGED HER OPPINION OF THE VOLTURI. SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO CRIED , I GUESS , WHEN WATCHING ARO DIE IN THE TWIST. HER FRIENDS HAVE AQUIRED THE CONCLUSION THAT OUR AUTHOR IS PARTICALLY INSANE [ AS IF THEY DID NOT KNOW ALREADY ] AND SO , THE CHAPTER MUST COMMENCE IN THE TYPICAL FASHION ...**

**DID U JUST READ THE DISCLAIMER. YES , IM WEIRD. ( THAT FULL STOP MATTERS )**

** Also , I got a review . Fine , I get a lot of them , but this one caught my interest very much :**

**So , here is my reply to your review , because for some reason , I couldn't message you :( **

**ILoveJasper479 :**

**This story seems to be very similar to ToryTigress92's story "Italians do it better"**

**It even has some of the exact same lines. Coincidence?**

**Like its the exact same plot, where she goes to Volterra, sleeps with Aro, he comes back, and she gets pregnant with twins, Rose is here body guard, and Aro and Bella are mates. Be a little more original next time**

**This is my reply to you**

**Thanks for the review. Seriously , thanks. I have to admit it is , and I have to say that this story is about ... 99.9% inspired by Italians Do It Better ... I don't want to be mean or anything , but if ToryTigress92 thinks its a little too much like her story and askes me to , I will remove this story. As for the exact same line .. I couldn't think of any better than what she 's an amazing writer , you get what I'm saying ? Anyway , if you are reading this , the next chapters will b very different. So thanks for your review , and for the advice :) **

**Chapter 18**

**Starts off with Ila and her newly introduced twin brother , Leonard.**

Ila raced through the empty halls , her red cloak flying behind her. Sulpicia had aquired them earlier this month , it was mandatory to wear them. It was also part of her disguise.

It was her brothers plan. Leo had always been a genius , with sometimes made him an idiot. They were to go to the dungeons , take the girl Sulpicia had kidnapped and bring her back to the Volterrians.

They didn't know much about the Volterrians. They knew only Sulpicia hated them , they were powerful , dangerous and led the vampire world. Sulpicia wished to overthrow them , soon. She has planned a fight soon, but everyone knows who her secret weapon is. Sulpicia is good , good at keeping her plans secret , but only to some extent. They heard of her plans through Calec, who was daft at keeping his mouth shut.

They wanted out. Both of them. Their plan was to get to the dungeons , get the prisoner ,and get out to they knew how to get around ; their mother and father were both Italians but they lived in Ireland since they were three. Leo spoke Italian , but Ila had self-taught herself Latin for the sake of being interested. She arrived at the dungeon doors in another was waiting , an impatient look on his face

" Took you long enough " he grumbled

" Oh , shut up. I was gaurded. " she siad , her mind on the frozen figures upstairs in front of her door.

She had the gift of freezeing a single person , and Leo had the ability to make your power better , stronger , or if he wished , weaker. That was up to had made her gift better, she could freeze multiple persons now.

" You froze them , didn't you ?" he said

" I wasn't going to fight them , now was I ?" she said sharply

" Your fault for trying to get out so soon "

" Three months , idiot. Three damned months I've been here -"

" So have I "

" Yes , we know . Look , we don't have time. Someone will come along and see that I froze them. We have to go " she said , opening the dungeon door and running through , followed by her brother.

The girl was a mess. Foul smelling blood surrounded her , she looked as if she was still in pain , some of her limbs were severley out of place and yet , she was a vampire. Leo looked at the girl

" Why isnt she healing ?"

" I don't know "

" But - shes like ... a vampire ? I mean , she is just a vampire right ? What sort of thing are we dealing with here?"

"What a idiot of a twin brother you are Leo ! She's fucking unconscious 'cause of that bitch !" Ila hissed " That's why she's unconscious .. she's poisoned her with " Ila took a sniff around , regreting it immediately " Boy , that is some foul blood .. I don't even know what that is " a sudden clank at the other side of th huge underground dugeons caught their attention

" We have no choice now.. lets go , run!" Ila said and picked up the magled body of Bella Swan Cullen. The former took no attention to the blood that now covered her hands , even though it was foul smelling at felt just disgusting.

" We go " Leo said nodding " Now " so they ran , straight through the back door to the small city know as Volterra.

**Aro , Volturi and the Cullens**

Who would have thought it had been four days since Bella Cullen went missing ? It felt like a year , though their memories were still fresh of their mother , lover , sister or daughter , Isabella.

Edward had planned it for today. Finally , the Leader , Aro, wasn't with someone. he could confront him today , now

Aro was on the same tree he was on earlier today , thinking once again. Somehow , he felt miserable. Even more than before. Everyone had taken to leaving him alone. _Bella , bella ,bella .._ he thought ,_ how you have changed me..._

It was true , she had changed him so much. He was once a confident person , confident he could acomplish anything. She changed that.

He was unsure he would ever have her. Sulpicia was bound to kill her , and if she didn't , Edward would be there , once again prince charming to Isabella.

He hadn't felt love before he met her either.

He and Sulpicia had married out of convinence , he needed a wife for his image as a King , she seemed to be the perfect wife. In truth , he didn't care for her at all. He knew the only feeling he had for her now was hatred ; vengeance he would get on her.

His peace , or as peaceful as he could imagine it was , was interuppted by the very _boy_ who had been getting in the way all along

_I could have brought her back to Volterra before her wedding..._ Aro hissed mentally , knowing Edward couldn't read his thoughts. _but no .. the boy ruined it all .._

" Edward , my youg friend " Edward didn't miss that the end was slightly sour. He kept a cold face, annoyed at the leader

" Aro. I believe we have to talk " Aro landed on the ground swiftly. He was faster than Edward thought. He cocked his head to the side , narrowing his eyes at the younger.

" Of what , young Edward ?" It annoyed Edward to call him that. Young. Aro knew that. That was why he always said it.

" Of my wife - " Edward exaggerated the word ' wife ''' and your concerns of her " he saod harshly . Aro laughed

"My concerns for your wife , concern you ?" he laughed

" Stay away from her , and my children " Edward hissed as they began to circle each other , Aro once on hand calm and rather amused , Edward on the other ,not so much neither calm or at all amused

_Your children _Aro thought smugly.

" Do you think I would harm her , or them ?" Aro scoffed

" This is all part of your plan , Aro . We all know you are hiding something "

" Me ? Hiding something ? You seem to be the one keeping secrets , Edward "

" What are you hiding Aro ? Where is my mate ?" Edward said

A bad move on his part.

Bella was Aro's mate , and according to Marcus , no one elses. The brat was lying. Also , Bella was his , may she not know yet , or may no one outside the Volturi know , but she was his.

And only his.

Aro and Edward continued to circled each other , now at Edwards previous sentence baring thier teeth at each other.

" So , you believe she is yours , young _Edward_ ?"

" What do you mean ? She is mine , and I am hers " Edward said angry. God , was that boy good at lying. The upstarting arguement was starting to catch everyones attention

" Are you sure ?"

" What do you mean? What are you talking about ? " the boys idiocy was annoying Aro.

" Bella's mine " Aro hissed. Edward looked shocked for a second. _What ?_ he thought _I thought Bella loved me _

" Mine" Edward growled

" You never even loved her " That was part lie , even Aro knew it. Though he thought he loved her , it was her blood that appealed to him. Nothing else , it seemed

Alice looked from the door in horror , her vision was coming in the house was shocked at Aros claim of Bella being his ; they thought she was just having early realationship problems in her marriage with Edward and soon , everything would be normal again. It seem not , now.

" I still do " Edward lied. He wanted her for her power. Aro was annoyed by the boys continus lies , lies , lies and lies. In a second and a gasp from Alice , Aro had a hand wrapped around the youngers throat. He could read his thoughts.

" You want her for her power " Aro smirked , he knew there was something up in the Cullen house he hadn't known and Bella were not-so-happily married it seemed.

" You're no better than me " Edward said , ripping the elders hand of his wrist.

If you jumped into the story at this point , you would think it would be the other way around , Edward for love , Aro for power ? Truth be told , Aro did love having power. But Isabella he loved , Edward was one for power when it came to her.

" I believe that is where you are wrong " Aro said ,smirking smugly at Edward from across the small area behind the Cullen mansion " Very wrong "

" How ? " they began to circle each other once more ," We have twins , our bond is secure"

" Are you sure Edward ? Are you so sure ?"

" Am I sure of what ?" Edward hissed

" That they are yours , young Edward. Was that ever guaranteed to you , my young friend , that they were yours ? "

Before this point , all Cullens and Volturi that were there were outside. Every Cullen looked in shock at Aros words while every Volturi looked smug. The secret was out , the thing was , what would the reaction be ?

" What are you talking about ? You're insane !"

" Coveting , yes. Patronizing , rather. But insane , my dear friends , is a little exagerative , don't you think " Aro said smirking at the insolent boy

" You didn't " Edward looked like someone electri shocked him and then spilled cold water on him . Shock , it does amazing things to a person. Aro smirked at him as a complete look of horror crossed the youngers face " You wouldn't !"

" Oh but I would Edward " Aro laughed. The Cullens were yet to understand. It all pieced together to Edward , why Bella had acted so strange.

" That - thats why you kept her in Volterra !" Edward said. He didn't love Bella , he knew that. But knowing she had betrayed him like that .. cheated on _him _... was just..

" You monster " Edward launched himself at the Leader , who was unsuspecting. Of course , Aro , who had been a vampire for millenias , fought fights , won battles , didn't take to long to respond.

Alice looked up at the two suddenly. Edward , Edward was in a lot of trouble. It was her mates' arms around her that kept her from trying to help Edward. It made much sense., the girls looks ; why Edward was angry , furious.

. Why Bella smelled like fifteen different shampoos that morning of her wedding and why Bella was hesitative at sleeping with Edsward , sexually or just him laying on her bed while she slept. Alice struggled in Jaspers arms , she felt like helping slept with Aro before her wedding night.

" Don't . Even . Think . About . It " she heard Janes shrill , smooth voice say. She shot her a glare , though was stared down by fight between Aro and Edward had the upper held the boy up by the neck , what a fighter. So simple to defeat.

" Problem , Edward ?"

" You monster " Edward repeated

" Didn't you already say that ? " Aro said , amused

" Let me go !"

" You cannot order a king around " Aro said smugly and Edward remembered , these were his exact words from that night before he and Bella married. That night when Bella betrayed him with Aro. Despite his words , Aro dropped the boy to the ground.

" You would want to watch your words , Edward , I am in no good mood "

Arianna and Renesmee watched , not understanding. What had Aro meant when he said 'Bellas' mine ' ? Was there something they were missing out on ? Rosalie and Emmet kept them out of harms way behind them , covering half their vision. Renesmee was too scared to look , though she knew from that night they had the nightmare that their 'father' no longer loved their mother.  
The second Edward was dropped to the floor , every Cullen surrounded him . The Cullens were late to notice Demetri was holding Arianna in the postition and Alec was holding Renesmee. Jane stood in front , alone ( forever alone .. )

" Let them go " Carlisle said , there was an edge to his voice. These were his grandchildren , he wasn't going to let anyone , _anyone _harm silenced Carlisle by holding up a single hand. Aro escaped the crowd of Cullens and went to his brother , rather confused. Marcus showed Aro his thoughts. Alec was Renesmees mate , though Demetri felt like a brother to Arianna. The mating of Alec and the child , his daughter , would be a problem.

" I see " Aro said , troubled. Renesmee was just a young child , six both mentally and physically , but she was only what .. six months old, in reality ?

Caius looked at the children. _So alike Aro_ , he thought. _It wouldn't surprise me if they were his , as it seems they are. Their gifts , so alike , and their looks , they are more than the imbecile Edwards child._ Jane was momentarily distracted by the distant ringing of her mobile phone , something she had before she met even Bella. She had a close bond to her , and she had to admit, she was missing her . Everyone was ; Aro , Cullens , herself , some of the guard. Her mind went back to those three days when Bella had stayed in Volterra and they had grown the friendship. She ran to her phone. It was Renata , which confused barely _ever_ talked to anyone. Ever.

" Renata ?" Jane asked , frowning

" Is Master Aro there ?" the gaurd sounded worried , extremely worried and scared. The worst Jane could imagine was Sulpicia deciding to attack now , or Bella being found ... in ash.

" Yes, why ?" Jane asked , emotionless.

" I - I need to speak with him.. now. There are some dificulties at the castle " JAne raised a eyebrow. That was Aros' buisness.

She ran outside with the phone , and showing Aro her thoughts. Aro , who felt her missing Isabella Swan Cullen , looked at his dearest gaurd with a look of knowing , and took the phone.

_"_ Master, two rebels arrived at the castle today , asking for you. They have someone with them , but I do not know who it is " the lower gaurd said through the phone."They say they want to help you" Renata said , though the uncertainty was clear in her voice

" Two rebels ?" Aro asked , catching everyones attention . This was not good " Did they attack ? "

" No - no , Master Aro , they claim to want to help you "

" Help ? And they are rebels , yes ?"

" Yes Master.. they have some girl with them .. but her face .. "

" Her face ?" Aro said . _It could be Bella .._ he thought _Bella .._

" She is ... severly ingured , to say the least , Master"

" Vampire or human ?" he asked , this was an important question

" Vampire, sir. " Renata said

" Her hair colour ?" Aro asked , narrowing his eyes.

" I - I can't tell .. it is covered with .. "

" With ?" Aro demanded

" Blood , sir. Werewolf blood " that determined it , Bella was in Volterra , ingured , severly.

Aro almost threw the phone at the wall , but for the sake of keeping his cool threw it at the ground.

" We are all going to Volterra , _now_ ! " he said , Renatas words replaying continusly in his mind.

_She is ... severly ingured , to say the least , Master_

**Le end of chapter 18 :) hope you enjoyed :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reviews , and I do not own twilight. I am weather here is killing me , and I am trying to update faster 'cause ... I CANT WAIT TO GET ARO AND BELLA TOGETHER !**

**Chapter 19 **

**_Starts off where it ended ..._**

" We are going to Volterra , now !" Aro said , and his voice rang throughout the forest , echoing against trees and rocks . It wasn't a good sign

" What has happened , brother ?" Caius asked, a frown overcoming his features.

" Bella .. she , she is in Volterra " Aro said , slightly dazed and happy at the same time , though a dark side of him was furious she was hurt.

_She is ... severly ingured , to say the least , Master_

Renatas' words wouldn't stop replaying in his head. _To say the least_ , he thought. He couldn't bring himself to imagine what she looked and Renesmee were alarmed immediately. Their mother was in Volterra. That meant she was safe .. right ? The rest of the Cullens happy , even Edward. He had to admit , it could mean a chance with Bella again. It still wasn't too late for him to apologize for his behaviour. Though it was strange to them why Aro seemed so angry , they didn't know about the werewolf blood earlier. Not even Edward , who had been in the house , didn't know or notice.

" So .. she's ok , then ?" Emmett asked. Everyone saw the moment of pain on Aros face ; something on one had seen before, such pain , on Aro.

Aro shook his head. " No " his voice was strangely quiet , even to himself. Shouldn't he have expected this ? It was the image , the same image of Bella ; covered in blood , werewolf blood , with her limbs barely attached that scared him.

" We go to Volterra , now " Marcus said , surprising them all " All of us " he saw Aro nod , his eyes were distant and he was not able to think straight right then.

All the Cullens were admitedly confused. Bella was in Volterra, but it was Aros earlier statements that nerved them , _She's mine_ , and ' _Bella's mine_ as well as Edwards _That - thats why you kept her in Volterra! _

The Volturi guards ran off , collecting their stuff as the Cullens looked baffled. They were going to Volterra. In a second , they were off as well.

" What do you think Aro meant, Carlisle " Esme asked her loved one as they packed a small bag ( as vampires didn't much )

" I don't know ... Aro , he means a lot of things when he says one.. but I can't help of one conclusion "

" What , then ?" Esme frowned

" That , possibly , when Bella stayed with the Volturi for those days - " he was cut off by seeing his two granddaughters at the door. Esme gave them a weak smile. " Are you happy we are going to see your mother?"

Arianna shrugged and Renesmee said " Yes , granma ... but she's hurt .. "

" She'll be alright " Carlisle said , though he himself was not sure at all. Would she be ? From what he knew , Sulpicia was never forgiving ,and she was not a nice person.

Arianna gave him a unsure glance before she sensed Jane behind them

" Is everyone ready ?" the shrill voice of Jane said , though there was underlying emotion in her voice. Sadness , pain , remourse.

" Yeah " Arianna said , her voice void of it's usual six year old happiness. Esme's mind went to the days when it was all alright, it seemed so long turned to leave. Jane put a hand on her shoulder , surprising them all

" Don't worry " she felt sympathetic for the child. Losing their mother,doubting their father , being mixed into all of this. She didn't know what that feeling was, the feeling the twins Arianna and Renesmee were experiencing. Her mother didn't love them ; resented her and her brother Alec when she found they were gifted.

She could see the tears in Arianna and Renesmess eyes . Threatening to overflow , Arianna ran off,those tears spilling down her cheeks. Renesmee looked up at Jane

" How ?"

Jane had no answer.

Arianna continued to run until she got to the front porch. Tears spilled over her cheeks , missing her mother. More so worse ; her father didn't love her mother. Was he even worthy of being called a father ? Did he even care ? The nice Volturi leader, Aro , seemed to care more than Edward. Speaking of him , he was beside her in a second. He had to admit , he'd grown a soft spot for his daughters. It was such a new term to him ,_ his daughters. _

_To see such a young child cry like this for her mother , is a crime in itself. _Aro thought. Arianna looked to Aro , wiping her tears away.

" I promise you , Arianna , your mother will be alright " he said , looking at her reasuringly. He knew he promised , he knew he would try. But he knew , he couldn't guarantee that.

The child did the most unsuspected thing. She - she hugged Aro , out of complete sorrow. She wasn't sure Edward cared , the nice Volturi Leader seemed to care more about Bellas disappearence than him.

Alice looked through Bellas room in her and Edwards cottage. She walked past the shelves , stacked with Bellas favourite books ... but someting caught her eye. A box , hidden behind several things. The jewels on it refleacted in the light. It looked like someone had recently opened it. Alice peered at the box in her hands. She gingerly opened it , it had Bella's scent on it though Aros was evident as well. There was a necklace inside , a beautiful necklace. There was a jewel about the size of a golf ball at the middle , reflecting lights in the room.

There was also a note in the box

**I am so looking forward to meeting the new **

The writing was forced as if the writer did not want to write it. She couldn't tell who wrote it , until she saw the strange signature at the bottom. She could only make out the letter 'A'

Aro

Aro sent Bella the diamond necklace , and she hid it for a reason. Alice remembered what she had found out earlier ; Bella had slept with Aro the night before she was married.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeLapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_She took my heart , I think she took my soul - Closer , Kings Of Leon._

The plane was absolutely silent. The two girls were asleep , the sun was setting. The Volturi jet was a spacious thing , with several cabins.

The Cullens sat across from the Volturi , staring into their cold , glassy , red eyes. The Volturi stared back at the vegetarions. It was evident that a staring match was going on between Aro and Edward , who hadn't stopped staring at each other with hate since they got onto the plane.

" What did you mean ?" Rosalie said , all of a sudden breaking the tense silenece. Her voice was sharp and icy , her sentence directed at Aro.

" When I said ?" Aro said , not quite understanding her sudden outbreak

" . . ." Rosalie said slowly and coldly. Jane shot her a glare

" Do not talk to him like that ! " she said through gritted teeth. Aro looked at his dearest gaurd disappvoringly. Jane looked down

" Sorry Master " she mumbled , slumping back into her seat and examining her nails.

" So ?" Emmett said , looking at Aro and the rest of the Volturi

" When I said that " Aro said , looking smug. It wasn't like he was going to break it easily to them ; he was Aro Volturi after all " I meant, Bella is my mate and that is the end of it " he said , a smug smile of his face as six gasps occured ; Carlisle,Esme,Jasper, Alice ,Emmett and Rosalie. Edward wasn't surprised.

" What- When did that happen ?" Carlisle asked ,shocked " I thought Bella was mated to Edward ?"

Everyone knew Bella and Edward were having realationship problems. Everyone had hoped it was something all couples nowadays went through , because they all thought Bella and Edward were mates ; a perfect match. One of the guards came over with glasses of blood. The only person who took one was Caius ; partially to annoy the Cullens , and partially because he was beyond thirsty.

" Why don't I tell them , Aro ?" Edward said , and before Aro could say anything he said

" Aro raped Bella " even though he knew this was possibly untrue , it could have happened. Bella would never do it willingly , right ? Every Cullen stared at Aro and his coven with shock ; hatred , pain and disbelief. Surely he didn't ? But he was a Volturi , so it wasn't a surprise.

The Volturi looked shock for a second , but then all of them snickered. Aro began to laugh , Marcus managed a smile ... but Caius , oh what Caius did was most unexpected.

He was drinking his glass of blood when Edward said this , unfortunately. You know when you are drinking water and someone says something shocking or hialrious , and it litterally spills out of your mouth and out of your nose ,somehow. Imagine it happening to Caius. Blood dripped down his chin from the sudden spout of laughter and every Cullen stared in shock and hurt . This , this was funny to them ? That Aro had raped Bella?

The blood dripped onto Caius' cloak , making marks. He looked at them , agravated.

" Dampnes!"he said in pure Latin [ **translation at the bottom]**, disappearing to the next cabin to get another cloak. Aro looked after him , even more amused. Rosalie , hurt the most and outraged , pounced at Aro , going for his head

" How could you !" she screamed. Jane had her on the floor in a second.

_This girl needs to know manners _Jane thought. _And that brat needs to stop talking _

" How is this at all funny , Aro ?" Carlisle now officially considered his friendship with Aro lost. How could they ?

" Its _funny_ , Carlisle , how skilled you son is at lying. " Aro said " Do you really think I would do that ?" he said , his eyes going to Rosalie . He looked to Jane " Enough , my dear " Jane looked away , feeling smug.

The blond Cullen sat bck beside her mate , looking dead straight at Aro.

_Excellent , _Aro thought _I have two Cullens trying to rip my head off now ._

Caius arrived back and it was almost impossible for the guard to keep straight faces at him.

" I heard shouting" he said in hs usual cold , icy , voice.

" It was nothing , brother " Aro said , his eyes carefully on the Cullens' golden son.

" Fine , maybe he didn't rape her , but he took advantage of her ! " Edward protested as Rosalie sent him a disgusted glare for making up such a lie.

" What does he mean , Aro ?" Carlisle asked. The tension in the room was replaced by a serious air , making the impression this was extremely important ; as it was.

" You see my Cullens , " Aro said , smiling at them in his typical fashion , smug , sly , genteelly and a small bit threateningly , " When Isabella " he stopped again , her full name resting on his lips for a moment as he remembered seeing her for the first time '; he could remember it well. She was exquisute as always , though she smelt of Edward a little too much. He remembered he would see her again in a few short hours . The problem was he didn't know what condition he would see her in. " came to Volterra to save your lying coven-memeber , she made a deal " Edward and Alice remembered when Aro and Bella made the deal ; for Bella to spend three nights in Volterra.

_**"Well Miss Isabella "**__ he said , pronouncing her name slowly , and for some reason Bella liked it when he said her full name. __**" You are given the honour of staying in Volterra for three days , just so we know that you are completely willing to keep our secret. If we believe we can trust you, then you may depart Volterra with your future family and become immortal "**_

_**He calls staying here a honour?!**__ Bella mentally snorted, though showed no emotion on her face._

_**" And Edward and Alice ? "**__ Bella asked , uncertain. This plan would be ok, if Alice and Edward were with her , Bella thought , to protect her from these ...vampires._

_**"They , unfortunately , do not get the same honour as you**__" Aro smiled at the girl slyly._

" Bella stayed in Volterra for three days " Alice said, interuppting Aro , who was about to speak " There was a reason otherwise , wasn't there ?"

Aro smiled at Alice " So intelligent, " he said " Alice, to figure it out so quick. I believe you cannot see the Volturi's future ?"

Alice nodded her head. _Bella's sheild_ she thought _She's sheilding them_

" She is sheilding you , isn't she " Carlisle said before Alice could

" Subconsiously " Aro added to the end of Carlisles sentence. " Should I continue?" he got seven nods from the Cullens.

" Anyways , I knew once I saw her, that she was mine. I wasn't going to simply let her go without leaving my mark " Aro said , the last bit slightly darker than the rest. Edward looked disgusted

" She wouldn't have done it willingly " he said , bitterly. Aro cocked his head to the side , looking pointedly at Edward

" Young boy , can I ask why this interests you ? The only interest you have in your wife is her gift and her abilities in bed " Aro said , narrowing his eyes at the boy. He had learned that from Edwards thoughts.

" It interests me because I still love her !" Edward said , and it was part true. He knew he would always love a part of her , but more wanted her for her gift.

Aro snorted " I don't believe you will ever love her as much as I do , Edward Cullen. She took my heart , and she took my soul " Aro said. Carlisle looked at Aro , confused

" What do you mean ? "

" I mean I will do _anything_ , Carlisle , I _will_ rip this world into _pieces_ if I have to , to get her back " Everyone looked uncomfortable for a second. It had always been Bella and Edward , Edward and Bella. Now suddenly it was Bella and Aro , something they never even thought of before because it was simply ridiculous.

" Do continue " Esme said , she wanted to hear what _exactly _happened.

" So , after a few days I noticed she was getting close to the guard. Jane especially " Aro said, and all eyes moved to the lead minion of the Volturi. " I wanted her , and I get what I want. She did it as part of the deal , and she did it because she wanted to " Edward looked furious , though did nothing.

" You mean you made Bella sleep with you to spare her , Edward and Alice and ?" Rosalie hissed. This was ridiculous in her oppinion , not only did she now feel like ripping Aro's head off , she felt like ripping off Edwards for leading Bella there in the first place. Oh , and Alice's , because she let Bella come with her. Aro looked amused

" ,I could never technically sleep with her ... " Aro trailed off , looking at the young vampire with a obvious look

" You know what I meant !" she hissed

" Well , it was not exactly like that " Aro had to admit though , it was.

" It was , wasn't it ? " Jasper said , looking Aro straight in the eye. He would know if Aro lied.

" Alright it was " Aro admitted nonchantly

" What about the other time ?" Edward said , surprising most of the Cullens. " When I specifically TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER " He was using her power on him in a second. Aro didn't stop her this time , instead he stood up . Aro towered over the pained Edward

" Now now Edward , don't wake the children " Aro said , smiing cunningly at the pained Edward "I believe I told you before Edward ; you cannot order a King around "

" When was that ?" Emmett asked. Jane took her gaze off Edward at Aros signal.

" Before you sister-in-laws wedding night. " Aro said. Shocked looked slapyed over the Cullens faces once more.

_**"Why do you think I am here ?**__ " he said , his face only centimetres away from hers . Bella breathing became heavy , as she swallowed and closed her eyes ,hoping this was a dream and she would wake up soon._

_Bella was pressed between the wall and Aro , while most of his body was touching hers. He had one on the wall behind Bella, holding him up , and his face was inches away from hers._

_Bella didn't want to answer his question._

Aro could remember that really well.

" _What ?" _Rosalie hissed " Sleeping with her once wasn't enough for you , you came back for her the night before she married ?!"

" As I said , she is my mate , Rosalie Cullen Hale " Aro said. He was getting rather annoyed at the blond , it was like when Caius would get pointlessly angry. " So it did not matter "

" But she loved Edward ? I can't believe you would do this !" Rosalie said

_Is there a such thing as a vampire migrane ? _Aro thought _Because these Cullens can be beyond annoying.. _

_" _I didn't force her into it " Aro said " If she wanted me to , I would have left. In case you haven't noticed , I would most likley do most things she would ask"

" I doubt " Edward mumbled as the other Cullens listened on.

" Aro , can I ask why you were in Forks in the first place? " Crlisle asked , truly curious

" You knew we would find out about the newborns , are the Volturi; nothing escapes us , as you know. Jane and the others even visited. So , I went with them. Too bad it was such a ... short visit " Aro added the last bit , not being able to think of anything better at the moment. It was short though , four weeks was nothing to a vampire with an eternal life. " Jane would have loved to talk with Bella " Everyone looked to Jane again

" Jane ? Jane would have loved to talk with Bella ? " Emmett said , frowning.

_Jane ? Jane the Voluri gaurd is friends with my little sis ? _Emmett thought

" Yes " Caius said " We were aware go Jane's friendship with your newborn at quite a early stage. " Caius said , smirking at the Cullens.

" This is the strangest situtation I've been in , in my whole exsitance " Emmett said , looking at all the Volturi , wide eyed. Aro chuckled " Quite " Esme looked staright at Aro

" Could that mean that ... " Esme trailed , wondering how to phrase it properly " That the children are not Edward ? " Aro smirked , already knowing the answer. Edward shot him a glare , but just as Aro was about to say something , a different voice answered -

" He isn't , is he ?" A voice said , shocking everyone. At the doorway , Arianna and Renesmee , both looking remourseful and shocked , as if someone poured cold water on them in thier sleep. Renesmee's little fingers pointed at Aro as everyone looked at them , shocked and afraid of their reaction

" Aro is " Arianna said , her blue eyes staring at Aros red ones.

" Arianna , Renesmee , why are you up ? " Esme asked quickly. Arianna looked at her

" We heard shouting. Rensmee said it was Edward " Arianna said , saying Edward instead of Dad.

" And then we got up and came here." Renesmee finished off her twins sentence , her voice strangely even for a child who just found out her father is in fact not the vegetarion vampire married to their mother , but one of the most powerful vampires on the world ; Aro Volturi , King of vampires , who ruled alongside his brothers.

Such a surprise though , that they hadn't thrown a tantrum. Most children would have , but Arianna and Renemsee seemed calm ; practically void of emotion. They looked slightly shaken though , who wouldn't upon finding out their father wasn't well ... their father.

" You should go back to bed " Alice said , getting up " Come " she said , taking one of each girls hand and leading them to the cabin next door

" You know , I always felt he didn't care " Arianna pointed out , getting into bed again " I always felt Edward didn't care mother had disappeared "

" He does care !" Alice said , the quietly added " Just not so much "

" Just not as much as Aro " Renesmee said , getting into the other bed.

Alice looked down , uncomfortable know. _These children , _Alice thought _Are incredibly smart to guess.. _

" How did you guess ?" Alice said , tucking each girl into bed. " That Aro thought more of your mother than Edward "

" When he fell of the tree " Arianna quickly put a hand over her mouth in a very six year old way.

Alice frowned " When did he fall of a tree ?" she asked the little girl.

" I said nothing !" Arianna exclaimed.

" I heard you " Alice said at her niece. " So , when did he fall off a tree ? "

" I'll tell you " Arianna said " But don't make a big deal out of it , ok ?" Arianna norrowed her eyes at her bubbly Auntie who well .. didn't look so bubbly since Bella disappeared. Arianna and Renesmee missed the happier side of her aunt , and the rest of her family.

Alice put a hand over hear heart " I solemly swear to you , Arianna Swan Cullen , that I shall not make a big deal out of it " Arianna and Renesmee giggled at their aunts seriousness

" Anyway , me and Renni were playing dolls , when we heard something fall onto the ground outside. Renni made up this story that it was raining boulders , but we went outside and saw Aro Volturi on the ground , clutching his head " Arianna said , looking at her auntie. Renni was Arianna's nickname for Renesmee.

" He was clutching his head?" Alice asked , looking at her nieces , confused. " Why ? "

" Let me explain !" Renesmee said , cluctching Alices upper arm. " Anyway , he was like... there , clutching his head. We didn't know what was happening until the blond - "

" Caius ?" Alice said , nervous. _I swear if her harmed them , _Alice thought

" Yes ! Yes , him ! Anyway , he thought we did something to him .. you know , 'cause they thought we were vampire kids and all, so he thought it was us " Arianna said , letting Renesmee continue

" And anyway , Aro was... not okay. He told Caius it wasn't us , then he said something about this woman - "

" Sulpicia "

" Yeah , that one ! Anyway .. he said something about her feeding Bella werewolf blood.. " Renesmee said , looking to her twin to continue

" After a few minutes , he stopped grabbing his head and was able to get up " Arianna said , looking distant " We left him alone after that ; because we didn't understand why he was feeling Mamma's pain. Me and Renni were scared ; if Aro was affected we didn't want to think what Mamma was feeling " Alice kissed both the girls foreheads.

" You guys should get to bed, it's been a long day " Alice said , looking at the girls syphatetically

" Not to mention exciting , strange , freaky ... " Arianna said , yawning. Alice gave them both a raised eyebrow look , smiling before she turned the lights off. She went back to the completely silent cabin.

" How did they take it ?" Aro said , feeling worried for his daughters. Alice sat beside her mate, snuggling up beside him

" Well. Very well " Alice said. She looked straight at Aro " I didn't know you feel out of a tree " Everyone frowned and looked at Aro , even Edward who was there at the time but didn't see.

Aro looked at Alice " It's a very long story. " he said " I presume the girls told you ?" Alice nodded , though no one continued the subject.

All was silent as the plane approached Florence, close enough to Volterra for them to run the rest of the way. No one spoke to anyone , only hushed conversations occured one every while between the Cullen pairs. The strange feeling that they had found out so much in such a few hours over whelmed them ; imformation overload was something they never thought to experience. Perhaps because no one ever thought this would happen , it never occured and it was never something they had thought of ; that Bella might have been mated to someone bar Edward.

**WHAT A LONG CHAPTER ! I didn't want to finish .. but I cant feel my fingers...**

**Translations : **

**Damphes - Damn**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all reviews and feedback. I love you guys.**

**My exams are over, and happy 20th Chapter guys ! This chapter has good and bad news , so enjoy !**

**Me : I dont own twilight or its sequels , cause if I did , I would be rich... like ... really rich...**

**Aro : Clearly. Then I would be still with Sulpicia and not alone ¬_¬**

**Me : Be happy I spared you of her... -_- and anyway , be happy ! I might have a happy ending in store for you :D And you are not alone , dude !**

**Caius : Something shitty is going to happen Aro ... I can tell ... something shitty ...¬_¬**

**Aro : Ila ... O_O**

**Me : Yes , Aro ? :)**

**Aro : Is Caius lying ? O_O**

**Me : We have to wait and see dont we ? Cheers , and happy 20th chapter ! :D BTW .. I love you Aro**

**Aro : O_O**

**Chapter 20**

The Volturi and Cullen clan ran through the large woods surrounding Florence. Alec had Renesmee on his back ; something Aro wasn't exactly happy about, and Arianna was on Demetris'. The rising sun cast different shadows around the lush forest as they approached Volterra.

Renesmee out her head on Alecs shoulder as he smiled at her softly and gentley.

She too young ...Alec thought Master Aro will kill me the second he has a chance to.

Leaves around them moved rapidly , too rapidly to be a human cause. Someone; they couldn't quite tell who it was , was there with them. The Volturi and Cullens' were suddenly alert ; the scent of the creature wasn't quite reasurring.

" Show yourself " Caius demanded. Their eyes trailed to a female vampire now crouched on a tree. Her stance was defensive , her teeth bared.

" Fine" She said , flying down from the three. She frowned at the Volturi; not knowing who they were " Who are you and what are you doing here ? " she said , in a smirked at her. The signs of a rebel mark were barely noticable on her face , as if it was the last swirls of ivy were left around the almost transparent 'R'

" We are the Volturi " he said " This is our residence, and you are tresspassing. As to why we are here , as I said , we are the Volturi ; this is our residence." Aro said , looking at the girl . She straightened up , apologises on her face. She was tall , for a 15 year old. Her brown hair flipped out in several directions , as if it was once not like that but she didnt bother to go to the hairdressers again.

" I am so sorry " she said quickly , feeling very sheepish " I didn't know..I am so sorry " her eyes went to Demetri.

Keep yourself under control , girl ! Its just the best looking guy you've ever seen... she told herself. She took a small breath " Sorry ... "

" Who are you and what are you doing here? " Aro asked , Alec and Demetri moved slightly to keep the children from the girls red eyed sight

" Oh ! I came here with my brother , we had the girl .. the one Sulpicia wanted " Ila explained quickly , her eyes moving once again to Aro. He didn't trust her. He bekoned her over with one finger. Ila did not miss the sound of two strange heartbeats. She paused before going over to Aro.

" Give me your hand " this only made Ila move her hand away from the Leader. Thats weird ... why does he want my hand...

" . " Aro said , glaring at the girl. She didn't give him her hand. Aro gave up

" Where is she ?" he asked , and Ila could see he cared .. a lot.

" She is in your castle. ..I've cleaned her up a little bit but ... " she didn't finish her sentence. In one quick movement , they continued to the Volterrian castle. Rapid movements followed as they all ran into the castle ; Volturi , Cullens , and Ila.

" Renata " Caius said bitterly . It took less than a milisecond for the slightly ashen vampire appeared , looking shocked at the sudden appearence.

" Yes Master ?"

" Show us to the girl " Aro said , looking at the gaurd demandingly. Renata led them at vampire speed to a confined room. Bellas scent filled everyones minds , though there was something else there.

Werewolf blood. They stood outside the wood door. Aro put his hand on it to open it

" I cleaned her up a bit but I have to warn you ... not for the faint hearted." Ila said. Aro looked to the children

Not for the faint hearted ..

Aro took a look at Alec " You and Demetri take Arianna and Renesmee to one of the guest rooms. Now " Aro said , glaring at the boy. His likeness for him had lessened after he found out he was mated to his daughter.

" Yes Master " Alec said , not meeting his Masters eyes. The four ran off as Ila stared after them. She looked at Aro , eyes narrow

" They , they are your children " Ila said as the Cullens stared at her. They had lived with Arianna and Renesmee for months ; and this vampire could see the reseblance immediately. How had they not ?

" Yes , they are " Aro said " Do not go near them "

" I don't plan to ; they aren't why I'm here " Ila said , her eyes trailing to the door. Aro , silently , pushed the door open.

Her form was on the bed , but it wasn't ok. It wasn't in a normal position. It was twisted , turned , you could tell most of her bones were snapped. Her hair had few traces of disgusting werewolf blood. What was left of her top was torn and covered in black blood.

Aro was by her side in an instant , her body was as a corpse. It scared him , to but it breifly.

The other Cullens surrounded the frigid body of Isabella Cullen , their eyes wide at what Sulpicia had done to their coven member.

Aros head whipped to Carlisle " Can you do anything about this ?" Carlisle scanned Isabellas body quickly , and said

" Perhaps .. but I'm not a miracle worker " Carlisle said , looking at the girl he still considered a daughter , despite her not being mated to Aro.

" You should change her top ... its filthy " Ila said, motioning to Bellas form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeLapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours , Carlisle had bandaged her up. Her body had some sort of structure now, the bones had been bandaged into place and would heal in a few days time. Aro had watched the whole time ; part of him wishing he was the one with a medical degree so he could help the woman he loved .

" I've done what I can , but she will have to awaken on her own accord

Ila sat beside Demetri as they watched Alec play around with Renesmee and Arianna. Demetri felt Ila stiffen

" Aro is going to kill me isn't he " She said , startling Demetri .What did she mean?

" What do you mean ?" He asked frowning

"Because I'm a rebel... well , I was " she said , motioning to the fading mark of her face

"But you aren't anymore " Demetri said , peering at the girl

"Yes... but I was one , so I was against the Volturi rule. That was until , of course , I saw what she did " A look of sorrow passed her face.

"I don't think he would ; he loves Isabella and you saved her " Demetri hoped this was the truth, he liked Ila

"Is she nice ? " Ila asked

"Who ?" Demerti replyed

" This Isabella " Ila sais , motioning to nowhere

" She stayed here as a human for a number if days , in which she became close to Jane "

" Jane is the blond , his sister ?" Ila said , pointing to the male who was twirling the little girl around

" Yes " Demetri said , then faced the girl " What is your name ? "

" Ila Marce " she said , then continued " Yours ?"

" Demetri. Demetri Volturi " he said , smiling at Ila. She smiled back

" Demetri.. Master Aro wants you all in the throne room now " Jane said from the doorway. Ila swallowed , then looked to Jane

" They are going to pas verdict on whether me and Leonard live , arent they ?" Ila asked , wringing her hands

" I don't know" Jane said as they approached the throne room " Master Aro is an enigma , as are the others " Ila looked confused at Jane as they walked into the occupied throne room . The Masters weren't there yet

" Whats an enigma ? " Ila asked , but before Jane answered , Leo did. He was with one of the many vampires in the room

" Sister , its a puzzle " he answered smugly as his sister glared at him

" Know it all " she embraced him lightly

" Where'd you get the new clothes " Ila was dressed in dark burgundy skinny jeans , a black tabk top and a deep red blazer. Her feet were clad in red Loubutins.

" I might have stolen them , bro " she said , punching him on the upper arm. She was completely at ease with her brother, despite the decisions that was awaiting a second, two Volturi kings sat in the thrones while one stood in front. Ila recongized him as the father of the children , the strange children.

" Now , I believe it is time of verdict " Aro said , but he looked strange... stranger. Forcably happy was the term Ila used. " But first , do introduce yourselves "

Silence

Leonard spoke up first " My name is Leonard Marce . This is my sister, who I believe you've met before , Ila Marce. "

" I believe we have " Caius said " And what of your powers ? "

Two smirks emerged on their faces at the mention of powers. Aro noticed this , wondered how powerful these twins were

" You first , brother ?" Ila said , raising one fine eyebrow at her brother. Everyone watched quickly.

" I need a volunteer , sister. I already used it one you " he said as if the Volturi weren't there

" What is your ability ?" Aro asked , glaring at the boy

" If I had a voltunteer , I could show you " Leo reasoned

" Fine .. your power is defensive or offensive ?" Aro asked catiously

" Both. It depends on how I use it "

" Fine ... use it on Jane but I do not suggest you effect her or her powers " Aro said , glaring at him

" Don't worry ... I won't hurt her " he said , looking at the beautiful girl.

She believed it wouldn't hurt her. She still felt catious though , even though the boy had reasurred her master , she felt slightly scared. He looked at her for less than ten seconds then said

" Use your power now " she looked to her master for permission

" Go on Jane " Aro said as she glared at Leo.. even though she didn't want to . Instead of just Leo falling to the ground , everyone in a three meter perimeter fell to the ground.

Everyone watched , wide eyed. She moved her eyes off them . They managed to get up. Those affected were Ila, Leo , Demetri and Alec.

" You are one amazing woman " he said , watching her wide eyed. Ila looked angry, straightening her jacket.

" Yeah , at mentally totruing people !" Ila said , huffing though she smiled at Jane

" So your gift is ... " Aro trailed , confused

" Manipulation. I make gifts better , or worse. I can choose that " Aros eyes went wide as he heard this. Having this boy in his coven would make it even stonger , and power was something Aro strived for.

" Amazing " he said , as Ila snorted

" Quite " Caius said, though he wasn't sure if it were worth the risk. They could be that of minions to Sulpicia , it could be that they were sent.

" And your sister ?" Aro said , looking at Ila.

_Surely if the boy has such powers , the girl must have ones too _he thought

Ila smirked " Now , I need a volunteer " she said , putting her hands on her hips

" Demetri " Marcus said , seeing the bond between the two. Mates , yet it was not confirmed

Ila moved her gaze to the nice boy. She was overwhelmed by his good looks and beautiful hair.

She took a deep breath , and looked at Demetri

" Hey , sorry if it hurts , ok ? " Demetri looked cautious

" Your gift is ofensive ?" Aro asked , looking at Ila side ways

" Yes " Ila said " And I love it " before Aro could say anything else, white mist came from Ilas palm , in the same way black mist comes from Alecs when he uses his power. The mist moved very quickly , until in overcame Demetri. He was frozen in the same position as he was before.

" You can freeze people ? "

" People , things " she said , looking at Aro. " But only if Leonard uses his gift on me to change it. Otherwise , a single person or object "

" Really ?" Aro said. That would help in the rebellion , but it would help no rebelion even.

" Give me your hand " he said , holding his hand out to Ila. She once again looked confused

" Quid ? " she asked in Latin **( translation at the bottom ) **Aro looked at her , he hadn't known she spoke Latin

" You speak Latin ? " he asked

" Yes , and Leonard speaks Italian . " _definately helpful_ .. Aro thought .

They were interuppted by Alice walking in through the double doors, looking straight at Aro

" Bellas awakened "

Everyone , including the children , rushed to the room where Bella was staying. It was the same room Bella had stayed in her first night here.

" Carlisle , my dear friend , what is happening now " Aro asked ,a fearal look on his face .

_Please let everything be alright ..._ Aro thought. What if it wasn't ?

_Where am I ?_ Bella thought . Last thing she remembered , it was her 18th birthday and they were in Carlisles office. She had asked Edward again to change her ...

Was that why her eyes were closed , she felt cold and hard and she had no heart beat

_He changed me ... _Bella thought happily... _but I didn't feel any pain_

_Or maybe you just dont remember it ? _

Everyone watched silently as Isabella Swan Cullens eyes fluttered open. They weren't red nor gold , they were black. And not only the pupil was black , everything was black. Her vision was clouded with black, her eyes were pure black. The children , suddenly afraid of their own mother , hid behind Rosalie. Caius hissed

_The working of werewolf blood..._

" Edward ? " Bella said. Edward looked at her , wondering why she was adressing him " Where am I ? "

**HOHOHOHOHOhohohohohooohhh she can't remember**

**My laptops broken , so my updates will be slow for a while. I'm using my sisters laptop ATM... hope you enjoyed it and here are the translations : **

**Quid : Why ? ( ****_From latin to english ) _**


	21. Chapter 21

**My laptop was faulty. The last chapter w****_as_**** written on my sisters laptop, but I got it reapired ! Whoop ! ! ! ! ! Thanks for all feedback. And guess what .. Bella and Aro will get back together soon! I'm just not saying when !**

**_I dont own Twilight. Otherwise, it would have not ended..._**

**Chapter 21**

**Starts off with the Rebels and Sulpicia**

"_What do you mean ' They're gone ? ! "_the dark haired vampire shrieked, her hand pressing against the fine wood of her throne._They can't be..._she thought

"I- Iam sorry , Mistress.. they disappeared during the night "

" And what? Were you all uncapable to see them during the night , Iana ? " Sulpicia hissed at the foreing girl. She knew every little English ; her accent showed she was one of the newborns from the East , one of the ones Calec had changed.

" N- no , mistress , we were unpreared "

" _What did I say when you woke up ! I told you you must always be alert "_Sulpicia shouted , making the coloured windows of the old abandoned castle crack. " I told you all that , yet you all disobey me ! HOw dare you ! Where is Xavier ? " she shouted at Iana ,making the newborn shake

" He is with the immortal children , Mistress " Yes, Sulpicia had aquired those as well. She had just about broken every rule

" Call him to me , child " she said ._Wait 'til I get my hands on the husband stealing whore , and those who saved her from my wrath ..._

Hands.

Hm... that gave her an idea

**Meanwhile in Volterra**

Everyone stared at Bella . What did she mean? Did she not recognise this room? Why had she adressed Edward , the man the Cullens knew she didn't speak or awknowledge anymore..Aro understood quickly , she had forgotten , the blood had erased her memeory. He only now served to hate the creatures Caius had almost hunted down.

It had erased her memory. Worse , it could mean that she might still love Edward.

_Why am I bandaged ? Vampires dont feel pain , so why do I feel it. Why is there heartbeats in here ?_ Bella thought , looking down at herself with a frown. _Why does everyone look so confused?_

_"_Do you not know where you are ?" A cold voice asked Bella. She looked to it's owner; Caius. _The blond vampire king_, she though. _He sounds as cold as he looks._

Isabella was reluctant to answer. She wasn't sure how to speak anymore , especially not to these people.

" No " she said finnaly , or what seemed like three seconds. Everyone stared at her strangley, well , everyone who knew Bella had stayed in this room and well .. all that followed.

" Bella , dear , what's the last thing you remember ?" Carlisle asked , looking serious. Bella closed her eyes

" I'm in your office ; Carlisle. I asked Edward to change me again and he did " she said , opening her eyes and looking to her vampire father " Why ? "

" We're in Italy Bella " Rosalie said " How come you don't remember ? "

" Leave her be " Aro said , his voice confident though he wasn't . Pain , loss , and the opposite of confidence. She'd never be his now. How could she be ; he knew the only way to get her now was to kill that perfidious Edward , but he couldn't. He couldn't , because he knew Bella would never forgive him. There was no way , he lost her.

He was gone in a second.

He ran through the castle , to his chambers where he could have peace , for a whie at least. He knew it was going to be a matter of time before Caius came here ; asking of why Aro had disappeared so suddenly. He should know , Aro wanted to be alone.

Alone.

That was what he always was , wasn't it ? He had power , he had riches , the worlds most powerful coven, but he was alone. He didn't have Bella , there was chance he never could. How could this happen to him , the confident, the indepentant one. How could he be brought down by one young woman ? Wheter she wanted to or not , she made him a different person. He knew if he was not to have her ; if this rebellion was to end and the Cullens were to go along with Bella , who still loved Edward , he would ask for death.

There was many out there willing to give death to Aro. He had many enemies ; the Volturi always had enemies. He wouldn't care wheter death was painful or not , he didn't care what followed.

His peace was interuppted as Caius' scent made its way into the main room , where Aro was seated at a dark mahogany desk , his eyes staring at the dark wood.

_God_, Caius thought ,_he's going insane_._The girl is killing him .._

" Brother " Caius made himself known even though Aro knew he was there. The smell of blood and murder is hard to miss , isn't it. Caius sat in one of the armchairs , staring at his distant brother.

" Aro " Caius said , finally getting his brothers attention

" What Caius ?" Aro responded , his eyes the darkest black as he glared at his brother

" Calm down " Caius said , sitting down at the armchair " I see your rather unnerved "

" Rather " Aro said , annoyed at his brothers calm. " Can't you leave ?"

" No , I cannot " Caius said smugly

" Why ?" Aro said " She has lost her memory of me , she thinks she still loves the Cullens boy , my life is already over , Caius "

" No it is not " Caius said. This surprised Aro , even though he barely ever read Caius' thoughts he knew what Caius was thinking most of te time. Once Aro was gone , Caius would take over. Perhaps that was why Aro was still here , if Caius took his place there would be chaos.

" How , brother ?" Aro but his head in his hands in defeat. _Defeat_ , Caius thought bitterly. Something he hated seeing within his coven , something he had never felt.

" You still have a chance , Aro " Who ever thought it would be Caius reasurring Aro ? Always it was the other way around. " She might remember "

" Or not " Aro said

" You were so confident on the plane" Caius said " Where did that go ?"

" I didn't think she had lost her memory Caius , of all things! How would you feel if Atheandora lost all her memory and went of with a ridiculious fop ? " Caisu bared at his brother

" Don't even mention Athena in this " he growled , as Aro gave him a cold smirk.

" See , no one wants that " his cold expression remained.

**At the other side of the castle , Bella , Cullens , Jane and Co.**

" What was that all about ?" Bella said , cautious. What did Rosalie mean 'How come you don't remember ? '

" Nothing Bella " Edward said , suddenly sitting one the bed beside her

" Um.. why am I all bandanged up ? " Bella asked , trying to get up. Cue anxious looks from the Cullens , were they prepared to tell her all that happened.

"Rosalie , Emmett , can you please take Arianna and Renesmee to the guest room we were shown to " Carlisle said. Edward stood up , reading Carlisles determined thoughts

" Carlisle , no " he said . Carlisle looked at his son ; his first family member

" Why not Edward ? It's best if she knows " Esme said , looking at Bella. Bella looked at them all

" What do you mean ? "

" Nothing , Bella " Edward said , sending a small smile to his 'loved one' .

" Carlisle, Esme , can I talk to you guys outside for a second ? " Edward said , walking out of the room. The Guards and vampires that had been there disappeared along with Rosalie and Emmett. Only Alice and Jasper were left, they seemed to had faded into the background.

Bella looked down at her bandages. Her body felt pained , like she was ingured. She looked Alice , confusion overcoming her

" Alice , whats going on ?" Bella said , her voice quiet.

" I don't know if I should tell you Bella " Alice said, her voice low.

" Please Alice. Why am I bandaged up ? Why are we in Volterra ? "

" We're here ... because..."

" Its me , isn't it " Bella said " I've done something again , haven't I " Alice looked to her best-friend , her sister

" No , you havent done anything , silly !" Alice said

" Then what ? I can't go around asking anyone else questions , Alice "

" Bella, I can't tell you. You need to hear it from him "

" From Edward ?" Bella said , confused

" If thats what you choose " Alice said , turning to the window.. It was snowing outside. The signal to Bella , that something was very was changed on her birthday... wasn't she? September 13th , when she was changed.

" Alice " Bella said , trying to stand up. It was harder than she thought

" Yes Bella ? " Alice turned to her. Jasper sensed Bellas panic , nervousness. He sent her some calm

" Alice , why is it snowing outside ? " he eyes stared out the window into the snowy city of Volterra.

Alice gasped , biting her lip. That was something she couldn't make an excuse for. Bella stared at Alice , confusion in her eyes " Whats the date ? "

Alice closed her eyes. _No going back now ,_ she thought. _She's going to find out ... wait , isn't that what I want ? Bella to be happy ? _

__" The 13th of December , 2012 " Bella gaped at her sister

" Alice , from what I remember , it was the 13th of _September _2011 " Bella said , her black eyes staring at her sister " So tell me , Alice , what are you all hiding from me ?" Just then , Edward burst into the room

" Don't Alice "

" Don't what Edward ?" Bella hissed. They were lying to them , she could feel it. " Why are you all lying to me ? Whats going on? I want the truth , Edward !"

The truth.

So funny how something so simple is so complicated , and yet it is so rare. Truth. Truth , not lies , tend to bring out someones true colours.

She wanted the truth. And yet , Edward wasn't willing to grant her that simple wish.

" Bella , theres nothing to tell , love " Edward said

" Explains why its the thirtenth of December , _2012 ! " _Bella said. Her emotions were haywire, Jasper and Edward knew that

" Tell her the truth , Edward " Jasper said in a calming voice. Edward turned to his oldest brother

" How can I tell her the truth , when I don't know half of it !" he growled. He knew if Bella found out the truth he would lose her , lose her power and lose her to Aro.

" Then help her remember , you bastard ! We all know what you're thinking **( A/n: Oh , the irony ! )** , we're not going to let you have your way !" Jasper said , anger coming off him in waves.

" Remember what ? " Bella asked , her death black eyes staring at Edward. The black was staring to clear away , making it look more gray.

" Nothing , love "

" Edward " Carlisle said " Tell her "

" I can't lt him to this to her .. " Edward trailed off

" Edward !" Alice said " Of all daft , stupid excuses , you bastard ! Jasper's right , you're not getting you way this tim !"

" Alice , language " Esme said. Alice looked at her

" Esme ! Do you realize how much this can hurt her ?!" Alice said , looking to her mother , the only mother she had ever known.

" Hurt who ? " Bella said , confused. One of her hands gripped the wall , supporting her.

" That is why we shouldn't tell her ,Alice " Edward growled

" No , Edward , let her find out when were back in Forks , why not ! Let her find out when she thinks everythings ok , let her find out when _he _is fed up of waiting !"

" He would never .. " Edward looked at Alice

" What makes you think that , Edward ?! You and I have no clue what he could do ! He's a king , Edward ! He can do what he wants , when he wants and its a matter of time before he snaps ! " Alice hissed

" Who ? " Bella asked. This was getting on her nerves ; they were ingoring her.

" He would never hurt her !" Edward said to Alice

" And that , Edward , is exactly why we should help him !" Carlisle said , his voice raised more than usual " Do you think he doesn't know of your plans , Edward ! He'll rip your head off in a second "

" Not if I rip his off first " All the Cullens stared at Edward as if he was insane. And from the thoughts he was recieving from his family , they thought he was too.

" _Are you insane ! " _Jasper said " He has a guard. He has a powerful coven , and you're saying you're going to rip _his_ head off first? God , you _are _insane ! "

" Everyone , shut up !" Bella shouted " Who are you all talking about ? "

**Bella finds out... soon :) I am evil. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys ! Thanks for all the lovely feed back ! You have no** **idea how much I love you guys ! **

**Twilight ,is not , has never been , and will never be mine. There's nothing I can that about it sadly... **

**Chapter 22 **

" Everyone , shut up !" Bella shouted " Who are you all talking about ? "

Silence. No one wanted to say anything. How would she take it ; thinking she loved Edward , next being told she had two children with a man she had thought she never had spoken to.

_He's a King ... _Bella thought. Alice had said that.

" Who is it ? " She said. She turned to Alice " You said it was a King, who is it?" She said , her voice angry and confused , what the hell was going on here ?! She had never spoken to any of the Kings bar Caius ; the cold one.

_Edward, I know you dont think we should tell her.. what if we let her remember herself ? _Alice thought , sending the thought to Edward.

" I dont know Alice " he said his voice cold. If he let her go , he'd lose the children as well , a loss of a lot of power to him. Bella gave out a frustrated sound

" Bella , no !" Alice said as Bella disappeared out of the room. She ran as fast as she could to the other side of the castle.

They weren't telling her something; something important. Something Edward didn't want to tell her. The figure of two vampires, one with brown hair and the other blonde came into her sight as she sat , her knees up to her chin.

Jane looked at the girl she once considered a sister ; the girl who had done so many things and yet couldn't remember them. The girl who brought her master to his weakest without knowing , the girl who showed the Volturi her power. The girl who sat in front of her , the girl who was confused, the girl who couldn't remember.

" Who are you ? " Bella asked her black clouded eyes wide. She had seenthem both when she woke up , but they had left.

One girl was shorter; but not younger looking. She was blonde ,her skin like porcelain , her hair in a perfect bun. She looked seventeen. She was dressed in a dark cloak that stopped at her knees.

The other was taller but younger. She must have been fifteen , somewhere there. Her brown hair flipped in multiple directions , stoping at her upper arm. She wasn't as skinny as the other one. Her face was like the others , porcalien white , but there was a mark , fading and just about visible. She was dressed in all red , matching her eyes

" So , this is Isabella " the brown haired one said , looking at Bella. Bella moved her knees from her chin , standing in a second. Her inguries ached, the badanges were in place. There was a bandage around her torso; it seemed to be holding her spine in place. There was another around her shin and one aroung the top of her head. She was dressed in a knee lenght black dress, covering the sping bandage.

" It must be painful " the blonde girl said , looking at her

" It is " Bella didn't know how to speak to these two either , knowing they were Volturi. " What are your names ? "

" I am Jane Volturi " Jane said , though Bella didn't miss the remourse in her voice. Jane felt sad , the friendship she had with Bella was something she ,herself could never quite forget.

" And I am Ila Marce " The brown haired girl said , smiling lightly at Bella. Jane had told her not half an hour ago what had exactly happened. Ila knew better than to let anything slip.

Jane had told her Isabella did not remember anything , as to not to bring it up. Jane said the Masters were unsure wheter to let Isabella find out herself or tell wasn't going to interfere with that.

Bella stared at the girl " You aren't a Volturi ? " She frowned ,the girl seemed to be one

" No , I just came here yesterday " Ila smiled " How are your inguries?" She carried conversation as if she had known Isabella for years.

Bella looked at Ila " Um .. they're ok , thanks " she said. Jane gave her a asypathetic look

" Sore?" she said , wincig a little at the white bandanges

" Yeah " Bella said " It's worse not knowing what happening "

Aro once more sat at his desk alone. Caius' attempts at lighteing his attidude only made one of them more exahusted and one of them angry. Caius was the angry one.

He wondered where Isabella was , and what she was thinking. She couldn't remember , but would the Cullens be willing to tell her ? Something told him Edward would be most opposed to_ that_ he be able to tell her? Would she believe him? He thought not. He could faintly hear Ila and Jane speak with her, asking about her inguries.

He had a lot of things to do right now

First on his mind was Isabella , would she be alright , would he ever get her , and would she ever love hiim? Sulpicia and her rebellion was another matter , they had to fid out more about them , the danger which they withheld. Aor could tell by Isabellas inguries Sulpicia had only become more cold hearted ; more ruthless. The Rebel twins were something he had to deal with as well. Ila and Leo were that of excelent ability, but where they a danger ? Were they on Sulpicia's side , or were they trying to help them?

Questions , questions... so hard to answer.

**Sorry for the short chapter , I'm sick again. I promise I'll try have a longer and better chapter up soon... sorry...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the feedback. **

**I dont own twilight , for I am a writer , but not Stephenie Meyer. Just in case you know , you thought I was lol.**

**Thanks for all the get well soons guys. You make my day... no , wait , my week.I promised a good chapter , and something tells me you will love this one ;D Just for you guys , I present : **

**Chapter 23 **

****After hours of sitting , Aro came to the conclusion that he was going insane , in mind had never been so confused , he felt like a lunatic more than a sane had two choices , after hours of thinking those two choices remained :

He was either going to tell her , or he was going to lose.

Losing seemed like something he thought he would never experience, but true he thought he'd never experience many things , such as . First what he felt for Isabella was lust. Her body , her hair , the way she spoke called to him in such a way. After time , perhaps the months between when he saw her , that lust turned to love. His love for her caused many things , a war he had to now fight for falling for Isabella , whom he still and would always love. Was love _supposed_ to be this complicated?

He choose to tell her.

The risk it would have would be nothing compared to that of the risk of him losing her. He could tell her ; whether she accepted it or not was the question ; more so the problem.

He was going to tell her.

" Alice ! " Bella sighed in frustration as she looked through the bag that Alice had brought with her.

" What ? " Alice said " I didn't think your injuries would be so bad." Bella frowned at the clothes in the bag. All the dresses were silk or satin , Bella wouldn't have worn them even if it weren't for her injuries.

" Is there one dress in here I can wear ?" she decided to drop the subject of the time and everything she missed and what was going on , she decided to change. Alice had packed her a Alice's-version-of-small bag for her, which had a few books thank goodness. She had no clue if there was a library here , and she also had no clue why they were here. It was mostly filled with dressed though , much to her dismay. The black dress she was wearing was one of Alice's choices, so she hoped there was some different choices in here. Ha.

" Don't give me that tone...I choose the first things that called to me!" Alice said , sitting down on the bed in the room in a very human way. Bella didn't know why the vampires needed a bed , they didn't sleep. She gave Alice a skeptical look

" Alice ,anything with satin , silk or lace calls to you " Bella said , rooting through the bag. Her hand hit something hard , a picked in up gingerly.

The box looked familiar.

_Bella walked into her cottage, holding the package tightly. It had a seductive scent all around it and she could only think of one person from smelling it. Aro._

**_God , stop thinking about him ! _**_Bella thought, scolding herself as she opened the package. There was a beautiful box with a even more beautiful necklace inside it. She felt remorse eating at her ; her marriage with Edward was failing and neither were trying to fix it ; and here she was thinking of a vampire king , who had seduced her not once but twice , and was married! _

__Bella blinked a number of times before turning to Alice who stared at her. She held the box in her left hand as she opened it. The necklace she just 'saw' was there , and there was a note as well.

But it scared her , what and when was that? Why was she thinking that at the time ? Why would she have thought hers and Edwards marriage was failing ? Wait , she and Edward weren't married .. where they? Oh god , what was going on ? Why did her thoughts somehow centre Aro , who she thought she had not seen in reality until this day?

She picked up the note lightly.

**I am so looking forward to meeting the new **

She felt faint. _ ?_ Was she part of some huge prank here ?

" Alice " she said " I really need to ask you an important question" Alice didn't look happy. She knew , she would have even without her gift.

"Yes , Bella ?" Alice said , though she knew the question

" Whats going on ? " she flipped the note around so it was facing Alice. Just then , Jane was at the door

" Maybe you should ask someone else , outside the Cullen's " the cold voice of the girl she had met earlier rang in the room. Bella looked at her

" What do you mean ?" Alice was about to talk, but Janes glare made her close her mouth.

" Well ,clearly no Cullen is planning on telling you !" Jane said , her voice not quite an emotion , but not that much ... emotionless. " So , why don't you bother asking anyone else "

" Get to it , please Jane " Alice said , not looking into either of the girl's eyes. Jane smiled at Bella , and Alice stared as she did.. _Jane could smile?!_

" Master Aro , I think , wouldn't mind explaining " Jane said. Of course, Aro had told her to ask Bella if she wanted Aro to tell her.

Bella was admittedly scared of what he might tell her. What she saw not minutes ago felt to real ; she didn't know what it was or when it happened. Correction , if it happened.

" I mean , he did well enough explaining to your family , didn't he , Alice Cullen. " Jane didn't like the Cullen's , much of the guard didn't , in case it was unclear. Alice looked at Jane

" What is he planning ? You know I can't see anything because of her power " Alice said , her eyes not moving from Jane. Bella silently watched the conversation.

" You think I will tell you , young Cullen ? " Jane said , her voice laced with the slightly amusment and smug of a Volturi.  
" So , do you want him to explain to you or not? Perhaps its better if he does" her voice was softer towards Bella , whom she had spoken with earlier. Bella had , in fact , spent some time with Jane and Ila, avoiding all the Cullen's.

This wasn't a hard decision for Bella.

" Alright" she then looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was possibly one of her least favourite dresses. Jane smiled at her for a second

" You can borrow one of my dresses " Jane said " I don't mind " Bella frowned at the girl. The Volturi seemed so cold ; yet here Jane was offering her clothes? " Follow me " she followed Jane through the many halls to her suite. Bella walked into the room... a room that looked too familiar though Bella had never thought she had been in there.

_Jane simply raised an eyebrow and inspected the girl " I do not understand you , Isabella , but I understand you need new clothes " Jane said scrunching up her nose at the stink of fountain water , sweat , Cullen's , and ... wolf ?! Jane dismissed it , not bothering . Bella looked down at herself_

_" Yeah , about tha-"_

_Jane smiled at the girls discomfort " You are skinny , and small " she motioned to the girl. Jane felt she was going to be friends with Isabella Swan , as they seemed to be able to get along , and Bella didn't appear to be scared of Jane , which Jane was happy about. Being feared isn't always good. " So you should fit into one of my dresses " she said smiling at the girl. Bella blushed and said_

_" Jane , you really don't need to-"_

_" I want to " she said , smiling " Though , I'll warn you , there is a lot of black "_

_Bella smiled at the vampire darkly " Excellent" black was a favourite colour of Bella's , it went with everything ,any colour._

_Jane led Bella down the series of corridors leading to her suite. Bellas jaw hit the floor when she saw the room._

_The room itself was painted a dark purple , with a wall sized wardrobe and a table. There was several couches in a few different areas of the room , and a nice bed . Bella didn't know why they needed a bed ... maybe it was just for appearances?_

__Bella shook her head. Another one , what was happening to her ? It was as if she was recieveing images of a past.. or future?She didn't know ; she couldn't tell.

" Bella , are you alright? " Jane said as she watched the brunette stare at the ground , her mind a million miles away.

Bella shook her head once more , but not as an answer to Jane's question " Yeah.. I think so " Jane looked at her

" You look like you're realizing " she said , though what she said left a question in Bella's head. She sat down heavily on one of the sofas in the room

" What do you mean ? What is going on here ?"

" I thought I told you Aro would explain that " Jane said, giving her a semi-reassuring smile. Bella sighed , though it was unnecessary.

Jane walked over to the huge wardrobe and opened one of the doors. Inside were a selection of black , dark purple , dark blue , dark red and dark green dresses.

"Wow " Bella said in awe. She had never seen such pretty dresses in her whole life. They were simple and cute , but gorgeous. Even Alice would like them , Jane should have been thankful Alice didn't dare go into any of the Volturi's private rooms.

Her eyes caught a dark red dress with black lace overlay **( *Cough Cough* the dress from Chapter 4 ... ) **Jane didn't even know why she kept the dress , right at the back of her closet as she wasn't sure whether to keep it .. it was hers after all..

" That dress ... it's nice " Jane looked to the dress , and felt a slow smile spread to her face as she took it from the closet.

" Take it " Jane said, looking for Bellas smiled , taking the pretty dress.l It wouldn't help much with the bandages on her arms or legs , but they weren't terribly noticeable. They were only holding her bones in place and as she was a vampire , they were already half healed.

" Really ? " she looked at Jane

" Sure, you need it more than I do " Jane motioned to the several more dresses of that same design but a different colour. Bella laughed ; something she hadn't done since she awoke earlier this morning. Looking outside she saw it was nightfall. Already. White snow covered the small city of Volterra , illuminated by bright Christmas lights and the snow. Bella left to her room , where Alice was gone , and changed in less than a second. That was one of the benefits , it didn't take much more than a second to change.

She rooted through her bag, her hands falling immediately on a pair of black Converse All Stars. She put then on , and Jane was outside her door when she came out. Jane smiled a little at her

_God , please somehow remember , _she thought as she led Bella down the many halls to Aros office. She opened the door , letting Bella in. Bellas eyes stayed on Aro, taking in his looks she realized just how handsome he was ; the painting in Carlisles office did him no justice.

" Aro " she said, taking a seat in the armchair as he motioned to it. " Jane told me you would tell me what was happening " she said, looking at him. She felt this strange confidence as she looked at his regal features , a type of security and sure feeling.

He smiled cunningly at the woman he loved " I believe I did " Bella looked into his crimson eyes ; searching for found none , only a emotion she could not name. A moment of silence followed

" So , please do begin " she said , looking away from the crimson pools that were his eyes.

" What do you know so far ? " Aro questioned

" All I know , Aro , is that one moment I was human , it was my eightenth birthday and I was asking Edward to change me "

" So , you do not remember _anything_ that followed that percise moment ? " Aro said

" Yes , nothing " Bella got the strange feeling something bad happened afterwards.

" So , I will tell you if you promise me one thing , Isabella Swan " he said , leaning back in his chair and giving Bella a meaningful look. Bella looked at him, was this worth a promise that could be anything? These where the Volturi ; from what she heard they weren't the nicest coven out there.

Bella was wary as she looked into Aros eyes once more " .. Tell me the promise first " she said , her confidence wavering. Aro looked slightly amused

" Fine , whatever I tell you , you don't run" he said. Bellas eyes went wide as almost turned to leave when she heard this

" Its that bad ?"

Aro chuckled " Not necessarily.. " his amusement disappeared , replaced by a serious expression " It depends how you take it , my dear Isabella" Bella still looked wary , though she settled into the seat once more.

" Fine , I promise " she said , looking at Aro. He looked at her as he saw how weak she actually looked " I just want to know " her voice was quieter , softer. As if she was taking down the strong walls she was surrounded by.

" I understand " Aro said , his voice softer so. " So , do we begin?" Bella nodded , looking at Aro

He was cautious as he continued " From what I've seen from Edwards thoughts , after you asked him to change you , Alice Cullen walked in." he paused. Bella kept a neutral expression , though her mind was jumbled. " You went downstairs into the Cullen's living room,where you received gifts from the couples." Bella frowned... " From what I've seen , you where opening the plane tickets the Phoenix Esme and Carlisle had bought you , and that was when you cut your finger "

" A paper cut " she said, her voice quiet. She was begining to remember... Jasper lunged at her and Carlisle and Emmett took him out .. Edward threw her into a stack of plates...

" Do you remember ?" Aro asked as Bella stared forward

" I remember... Edwards reaction to it afterwards... " A shocked look came onto Bellas face as that part of her memory came to her. The pain of him leaving her , it came to her once more. Her voice was quiet as she stared at the ground " He left me .. " she looked at Aro , trying to remember. Somehow his voice was triggering her memory , and somehow , it comforted her , the sound of his voice. That scared her.

" Carry on " she said , her voice quiet

" From what I now know , you formed an accquiatience with a shape-shifter , Jacob Black " Bella shut her eyes , her memory piece by piece returning of that depressive time. It was as if Aros voice triggered it.

" Continue " she said , barely looking up to met his crimson eyes.

" You jumped off a cliff " Aro said , looking for Isabellas expression " You would have died , " Bella didn't miss the pause and pain in Aros voice as he said ' died' " But the shape shifter saved you "

_I guess I owe him for that ,_Aro thought.

" Jake " Bella said , looking into Aros eyes " What happened then ? "

" Edward called " Bella froze , her mind going back to that. Edward called... Alice came all of a sudden...

" Do you remember anything more ?"Aro said, leaning forward and looking at the young woman he loved.

" Alice came...she told me Edward was going to ... " Bella frowned again , trying to remember ." She said he was going to ... Volterra ! He was going to come here for death ... " a distant look came in her eyes. She looked at Aro " Continue , _please_" she said.

" You took a plane to Volterra with Alice Cullen... do you remember that ? " Bella looked at him ... her eyes going wide as she remembered it all , all she had done , all that happened...

_Bella looked at the Volturi Leader in front of her. He was black haired , tall but not overly so and handsome , at least to Bella._

_He wasn't overwhelmingly beautiful like other vampires , but Bella found him very handsome._

_She didn't know it at the time , but said Volturi Leader , would change her life , forever._

_Alright , she knew he would change her fate , but not to some huge extent._

_He held her fate in his hands._

_The young Cullens , Alice and Edward , stood close to Bella , Edward was at her side with a hand around her waist , even._

_Said Volturi Leader was watching Bella carefully in his peripheral vision, but it did not appear to anyone else that he was memorizing every inch of the girl._

_He kept his mind clouded, as he already knew of his power. He had received all of Edward thoughts yesterday , when the boy had come to ask for his own death_

_Aro , the Volturi Leader , had already suspected than one day the Cullens would tell the secret to a human one day. It just happened to be this human._

_He thought she was most clearly , the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on , but quickly dismissed the thought._

_Bella looked into the Volturi Leaders eyes, and she instantly felt hypnotized. She felt like she was in a trance , and she did not like it at all._

She looked into Aros eyes ; this time Aro could tell there was an emotion that wasnt there before..

_In the past few days , Bella tried to deny one thing , that she actually liked Aro in some way or another. Maybe that explained her dreams for the past two nights. Bella didn't want to think about it though._

_Her dreams always consisted of Aro , and always caused her to wake up in the middle of the night._  
_It wasn't that these were nightmares , no. It was the fact that she was dreaming something about the Volturi Leader after only meeting him and feeling that way about him ... let say it had caused Bella to lose a bit of sleep._

_As she entered the room , her heartbeat accelerated , and she calmed herself_

_No need to tempt him with your blood she thought over and over again. Aro was standing in the room , one eyebrow raised and his arms folded. He could smell the scent of salt-water tears on her , and it angered him that something had made her sad or unhappy._

_" Isabella , you've decided to come "_

_Bella stood taller and turned to look at Aro. She smiled a little , it was all she could manage._

__She stared at Aro

_No _she thought ._.. It can't be ... no no no .._

_It was like no other kiss Bella had ever imagined. It was enthralling , toxic, passionate, and left Bella breathless. She only pulled away for a few seconds , but Aros lips never left her skin. His teeth grazed lightly against her neck , sending shivers through out her body. She gasped for breath , but soon realized , she enjoyed the kiss. She longed to feel his lips upon hers again. It was at that moment when all reasonable thought was lost , as Bella pulled Aros head from where it was , almost at the neckline of her dress , back up again , and kissed him .. hard._

_All coherent thought fell away as Bella was lost in a dark chasm of lust and wanting , with Aro Volturi himself._

All that followed that first time they were together came to her , the last vibrant memory her last thought as Sulpicia poisoned her

_I love you Aro and I wish I told you that _

She covered her mouth as sobs of shock erupted from her mouth. One second she thought she loved Edward , and here she was ... in love with Aro? She had his children ?

Yes , love. It was stronger than with Edward even though she wasn't sure it was returned, possibly that was why she turned and ran. Even though she promised not to.

" Dammit " Aro muttered under his breath , running after her. For a newborn with injuries she was fast , running to the woods around Florence. Snow floated down from the sky to Earth.

" Isabella " he called as she stopped running and faced him. She looked like she was about to cry

" What , Aro ?" she said , looking him in the eye as the snow continued to fall. They were a got few miles from and human activity

" You promised me you wouldn't run , Isabella " he said , looking at her. He took a step closer to Bella. She glared at him

" I didn't expect something like that , Aro " she said , looking away. " I didn't think I would ever love anyone bar Edward "her voice was barely audible to Aro. He was in front of her in a second , holding her chin and softly making her looked at him.

" You love me ?" he said as Bella tried to move her face out of his grasp , but didn't avail. She closed her eyes instead

" Maybe" she said quietly. He moved his face marginally closer to hers

"If I told you something, Isabella, would you run again ? " She took a ragged breath in, opening her eyes and looking into Aros crimson ones

" Depends on what you tell me " she said. He moved his lips to her ear

" Isabella, I love you " She pulled away a little , not understanding. Why would someone like him , powerful, handsome , desirable , want her , a plain girl ?

" I dont understand " Bella said, " Why would _you_ love _me_ ? " he looked at her as if she was insane.

" Perfect " he kissed her forehead lightly " Beautiful " he kissed her right cheek " Courageous" he kissed her left cheek , before stopping at her lips. Looking up in his eyes , Bella saw he truly loved her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and finally , slowly , their lips pressed together as the snow fell on that eve.

**I hope it lived up to your expectations :D :D :D I FEEL SO HAPPY ! THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER TODAY :D :D**


	24. Chapter 24 Bella's POV

**Thanks for all the feedback :] I am so happy that they're back together ! **

**_I do not own Twilight... I swear if I havent said it enough times and still ... just joking ..._**

**Ok ... so this chapter will be a little different...how?**

**It's BELLAS POV. Yes , bellas point of view on everything that happens in this chapter. **

**SO ... I guess I have to start that chapter now , eh? **

**Chapter 24 - BellaPOV**

His lips on mine felt like heaven, and heaven was something I couldn't unnatural breath became laboured as his lips moved to my neck.

I didn't mind at all what was happening. I knew there was a rebellion ,Sulpicia's only goals were to take over and cause me and Aro pain. Part of me thought she was insane, trying to stand against te whole Volturi.. but then I saw her wrath.

Though I could remember everything , the torture I went through was something I'd rather not. The shock of finding out I had children once stabbed me like a knife, now I felt it was better for me to know that I was , well , their mother.

Arianna and Renesmee , mine and Aros children. The thought was beautiful as I pulled Aros head back to my lips. He pulled away after a few minutes of our tongues enterwining

" Do you want to go see everyone , or do you need time ?" he looked straight into my eyes, his crimson ones unsure. I looked into his ; still overwhelmed by fianlly having him as mine as I had imagined so any times before.

" I'm ok " I said , honestly I felt like I could so it. I could speak to the Cullens , and if they couldn't accept the truth there was nothing I would be able to do about it. " I am sure.. that I'll be able to tell them that I dont want to be part of their coven anymore " he looked at me , sypathetic

" If you do not want to leave your family ,Isabella , you don't have to " he said , one hand on my face.

This was my choice.

It was either go with the Cullens , whom I loved and knew they loved me in return. Edward might not love me anymore ,but the rest did.

But Aro , Aro loved me. Aro was the father of Arianna and Renesmee and I knew .. deep down even if I went with the Cullens, I would come back more sooner than later to Aro.

I took a moment before answering " I .. I will stay with the Volturi , Aro " I said , looking straight into his eyes " I want to stay here.. with you " I said , my hand on the back of his head and our faces only inches apart. His forehead was pressed against mine

"You're sure ?" he said. I nodded my head , slightly distraced by his lips more than anything. I reached up , pressing my lips to his again. " Postive " I said , my words sure as I was .

" Do you want to go back now?" he asked, his fingers enterwining with mine as he took my hand. I looked at him

" Of course.. I want to see Arianna and Renesmee" I said " Have they changed much? I know its only been a few days... " he smiled at my lazily

" Stop worrying" he said as we began to run back to the castle. My mind raced with thoughs ; I would have to deal with Edward first. He was going to be a bastard about this , I guarantee. Then , there was the problem with the rebellers. I knew where they were , the place was recongiable. Sulpicia had situated herself and her massive coven in France , in an ancient abanodned castle.

Then , there was the Cullens. Did they know? Maybe.

Even for a vampire , this was a lot to think about.

We arrived back at the castle in less than five minutes, and you could tell from a mile off something , something was very wrong. Noise erupted inside the castle , various conversations taking place and most prominent was Edwards and Alices. We ran into the room hand in hand , and before us was the stranges scene.

Edward and Alice were at head others head , almost ready to pull them off. The Cullens were struggling to seperate the two.

God ,I never imagined this. They seemed so close. What happened?

" You have to accept it , Edward" Alice hissed as Carlisle pulled her back

" I won't" Edward said, trying to lunge at was held back by Emmett and Jasper.

" Stop " I said , glaring at Edward. He looked a mess, and my later guarantee was even more solid. It was the first moment that they noticed me and Aro standing there. To my surprise , Aro had a smile on his face.. as usual , I realized a second later. They all looked surprised and shocked as their faces turned to us. " What's going on?" I asked.

Jasper looked to us and by the expression on his face I could tell he felt my emotions for Aro. I could tell Edward knew as well .. as he was , after all , a mind reader.

" I could ask you the same question, Bella " Jasper said, his eyes darting to mine and Aros enterwined hands. Aro looked to him

" That's not your business, Major" he smiled " But this " his crimson eyes moved to Alice and Edward " Is our business"

" How?" Edward growled " How is this _your_ business , but what you are doing with _my_ wife _isn't_ ?" Aro smirked at Edward as I watched quietly.

" I told you before Edward. _You cannot order a King around. _" I wondered when this happened " And yet , you never learn . _You_ cannot tell me what I can ,or cannot do. And , my yound friend , you have to learn , this is _fate_" Aro said the last word with emphasis as I watched his eyes turn black as he watched Edward with a shadowed anger.

"She " Edwards black eyes moved to me and I felt insecure once more under his gaze " Is my wife, Aro " Aro gave a jovial laugh at Edwards words. I wondered what would happen next. I felt unsure what to do , I loved Aro but I was still married to Edward.. even though our marriage was beyond any type of repair. The worst thing was that Edward felt he had a .. claim on me because of that. Aro looked as if that statement should have been enough to rip his head off.

" Edward , Edward , Edward " Aro laughed as he let go of my hand , starting to walk in a circle around Edward. He looked extremely dangerous , untamed and powerful at the same time. You could tell that Edwards survival was practically at risk at this point. Something told me that they had a earlier conflict from the look on the Cullens' faces.

Just then , Alices gaze turned glassy as a scream erupted from her mouth.

**Ohhhhh cliffhanger. Sorry guys. I know , its short. Its short because well..I started feeling something disturbing today.. writers block. But do no fear , I'm not going to abandon you ! The new trailer is up and what fo you think Alice saw? Review please ! **


	25. Authors Note -PLEASE READ VERDICT NEEDED

**Hi , guys :D**

**I know , its not a chapter update. It might be taken down.. it depends on what you say.**

**A lot of people have said this story is like Italians Do It Better. Yes , I know it is. No, I didn't Beta that story because I didn't actually know what Twilight was back then.**

**So , people have been saying that. Its started worrying me and I don't know what to do. Should I keep this story up , or should I just take it down ?**

**I'm lost in this and I don't know what to do.**

**I was inspired to write this after months of reading , re-reading and re-reading of Italians Do It Better and I know the first chapters are a lot like it.**

**So , please, can you post a review or p.m me what you think ? If you don't mind?**

**With lots of love ,**

**MissLovehTheVolturi.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews! I was amazed at all the encouragement I got to keep Frozen Heart up , and so , the story will continue , my lovely fans! I owe you all , because for moment I was actually going to delete it**

**Aro: So , are you going to say it ?**

**Ila (ME!) : Say what?**

**Aro:Who you were dreaming off :D**

**Ila: How'd you find out? :O**

**Aro: Have you forgotten my gift , Ila? :D**

**Caius : Aro has a admirer ..**

**Ila : I do wonder who it is ..**

**Caius : Probably the girl dreaming about him..**

**Ila : Shut up! By the way , I don't own twilight, blah blah blah. Caius is annoying the hell out of me :L**

**Chapter 25**

****A scream erupted from the seers mouth , drawing attention to her like a magnet. She hadn't intended to scream at all , and yet her vision was horrifing as she had to.

_Pyres of smoke surrounded the standing vampires. The dark Queen among them, a smug and sinful look on her face as she leant down , picking up few ashes and blowing them into a December winds._

"_Beautiful " her words quiet. Her eyes focused on the black caped vampires in front of her, the remaining few. 34 piles of dead vampires , her army taking down each without a loss. The few in front of her, the important ones of course, were among those who would suffer most. Their faces became clear slowly._

_The faces of Aro , Isabella, the two children and Ila and Leo. Those were the ones who suffer most._

_Aro ; for not giving her what she wanted. For lying , cheating. For standing when his own fell , fighting when those among his perished. For not standing down , for not handing over the authority she wanted_

_Isabella; the coward , ah yes her death came. Her rightful death was destined that day when she took what was Sulpicias rightfully , when she made love to the man Sulpicia had married. Her death was planned that very moment._

_The children ; them she would have to kill first. Them first , to watch the others suffer the loss of the progenies. Aro and Isabella would suffer at their own deaths , each others and the deaths their children would face_

_And last , the two idiotic imbeciles who decided to they stayed she would have been able to overtake a week ago more or less. Their powers were not enough to stop her._

_" Do you give up , Aro ?" she asked , as Xavier and Calec brought forth the two children , the half dead angels , suffering for couples ,Aro and Isabella, stances were defenseful as Sulpicia watched casrefully. Isabella had enough , and as planned , the girl ran at Sulpicia with the full fueled hatred Sulpicia had expected. The others were not fast to stop her as Isabellas body was thrown to the other side of the clearing. Missing was her head._

Her sister. The girl who she had seen as a best friend, the girl standing with a head on not three meters away from her. That same girl, was the headless girl in her vision

Isabella.

Alice collapsed in an arm chair beside her. Never had a scream attracted every vampire in the Volterra castle. Every vampire appeared in the room.. To everyone's surprise, Jane and Leo hand in hand. They quickly disconnected from each others hands, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What happened?" Aro asked; his eyes fixed on the seer. Alice's eyes danced around the room, before she spoke up

"The vision... I can't even- "she stopped, shaking her head." It's probably easier to just show you "  
Aro raised and eyebrow

"Quite" he said, taking the girls hand in his. He drew in a dangerous breath as the vision came to him

No

He could not let that happen. He could not let Sulpicia win. He could not let that vision come to reality, to really see the pyres of his family, of his coven. His eyes slowly watched every single one of them, Caius, Marcus, Atheandora, Jane, and Alec, all the others. All important.

All family.

At long last his eyes went to the woman who could have held his fate in her hands and he would have trusted her. He refused to lose her, not a day had passed since he got her back and he wasn't planning on losing her again, ever.

The Cullen's. Carlisle, his old friend. A pity it would be to see such a remarkable person perish. His coven, gifted, amazing (perhaps, in Aro's opinion, _not_ the young mind-reader), caring.

He could have gone and killed her now as much as she needed to be.

" We have serious matters on our hands" Aro said , looking to every one of them. " Everyone in the throne room, please " he said and in a second they were all there. Marcus and Caius sat in the thrones, Caius' expression focused and cold and Marcus' as bored as it usually was. Most vampires stood though some sat on the marble benches around the perimeter of the hall. Leo , Ila and Jane , standing close to Leo , stood at the doors as Aro sat in his throne , and Isabella joined Jane and the twins at the doors. The clock outside the tower rung midnight as the hall stayed silent.

"The Rebellion ...has decided ... to come to war" Silence was the only prominent gesture that urged Aro to continue" And it will be a very " Aro searched for the right word " Testing war. Not all of us might make it, my dear friends and Guard" Caius gave a cold glare to the post-rebels.

"You two" he said, pointing a long , pale finger at the two " You know something , do you not ?" he blond King called , all eyes turning to the two. The boy, Leo , was hesitant to answer as his sister stepped forth

"Of course we do "her crimson eyes were wide as she scanned the vampires in the room. " It will .. really help you , I think "

"Then go on , imbecile" Caius hissed. A stern looked crossed the twins faces as they briefly remembered the things in that old castle , the creatures. Ila close her eyes, then opened to glare at Caius and his rude words.

" To put it lightly , Volturi Leaders " she started " You post coven member has broken almost every law. I'm appaled" Caius looked furious

" Who told you of the laws?"

" I did " a voice said at the other end of the hall. It was Demetri whom the voice belong to. Marcus looked between the two

_Of course_, he thought _Mates._

"You?" Caius said " Why so ?"

" She is , Master Cauis " Demetri said , his head bowed in respect. " A vampire. I thought it necessary she knew them." Caius looked annoyed , nevertheless Demetris extremely good point.

He looked to Ila again , who's eyes were on Demetri " So , what can you tell us ? "

"She has these .. children you have forbidden" Leo nodded his head in reassurance at his sister. " Immortal children. They're terrible ; but almost all of Sulpicias army is made of these .. things " She wasn't sure how to speak of them , the children she had seen in the castle , Renesmee and Arianna , were quite like them and she hoped anything she said wasn't offensive.

_But they haveh heartbeats _she thought _So they can't be like them._

__The Volturis and Cullens faces were like stone as she said this. More so the Volturi , having experienced the wrath of those monsters.

" Anything else?" Caius said , his voice cold

"Werewolves " the dark silence rang through the cavernous hall at these words. To everyones surprise.. Caius kept his calm.

"Werewolves " he said

_You spend millenias chasing these monsters and all of a sudden there is an army of them _he thought sourly.

Aro watched Caius' expression very closely. Nothing. Perhaps he was under anger management at that moment.

" What gifts do they have , prey tell ? " Aro said , looking to the twins. Leonard spoke up

" Many " he began , and took the curious red and golden , and some even black , eyes as a forwarding " Her partner in crime , Saphire , has the power to iliminate anyones scent"

_That must be how Sulpicia got out of the castle..._Aro thought

" Sulpicia has three main body gaurds , Xavier , Calec , and Samuel. Xavier is a tracker , yet much less talented then your one though " Leo said , his eyes on the Leaders. " Calec has the power of mind manipulation. He can control your mind with one touch though his power is limited. It only lasts for five minutes , at the other one isn't talented "

" Are the children gifted?" Marcus asked , his voice almost unaudible.

Leo nodded " Quite " he said " There is one with the ability of telekinsis, she was about five years of age when she was turned. Another has the ability to .. make things explode. A young boy in the army has an ability of self preservation , but many of them share that same gift,"

" Are there any ... normal vampires?" Aro asked , looking at the two. Ila and Leo looked unsure.

" There is a few. Many of us are actually unwilling , but we have no choice. " Ila said,her mind going to the young fourteen year old girl , Iana. She was as unwilling as Ila had been , but she could not risk bringing another vampire along.

" And the wolves?" Caius said , his gaze creul as he watched the two. Ila shook her head

" They do not have powers"

Aro clapped his hands together " Isn't that a relief " he looked almost at ease even in this situation , though he wasn't. This army sounded as if it could take more than his coven. He thought for a second.

" You are dismissed. Can the higher guard, Atheandora and the Cullen's stay , please. Oh , and the twins " he said , putting a smile on his face as most of the vampires left the room

" I believe we need to discuss battle strategy " Caius said.

" Of course " Aro said " We will not be able to take this army alone , Caius"

Most of the vampires nodded. Among those who were in the higher guard were Jane , Alec , Felix , Demetri and Heidi. Some where unsure of the whole situation.

The Cullens were nonchalant to partake. They did not wish to fight; they had already fought one army with Victoria.

As if Aro could read their minds from a distance, he looked to the Cullen clan.

"You do not have to partake "he said "But your help would be very much asked for "

"Will you be gathering any other vampires soon?" Carlisle asked out of curiosity.

Caius snorted "We will not need to; we are the Volturi "

He was confident of his coven, you see. They had fought of many tyrants before; Sulpicia would just be an example of what happened to those who tried.

"I think you will "Leo said, giving his opinion as he sat beside Jane on the bench. The young girl had never looked so shy. Isabella stood up closer to the thrones, leaning on a pillar with her arms crossed. She wasn't sure of herself at this moment, unsure what would happen if they lost anyone. There was also the same question nagging in her mind, did Aro and Edward have an earlier conflict. The realization came to her that Aro was yet to find out that Arianna and Renesmee were his children.

She didn't know he knew that already. She hadn't known that they had even been to Forks.

"How so?" Caius said. Leo almost narrowed his eyes at the confident vampire. It was his authority as a King that stopped him from doing so.

"Her army is large, powerful and they have werewolves. You will need all the help you can get, yet I do not doubt your coven. I have seen what they can do."

"He has a point, Brother Caius. Sulpicia has lived with us for many years and knows our ways. "Aro said to his older brother. Even though they were not realated , Caius was older, but yet in some ways , Caius would always remain a child on the inside. Arrogant at times, always confident, and sure that he could own the world if chance came. He huffed, sitting back in his throne.

The twins looked almost shocked "She lived with you?" Aro nodded breifly, unbaffled by their expressions.

"So , I think you will be gathering vampires , then ?" Carlisle asked

"Of course , Carlisle" Aro said "I do need to ask your seer though , do you see anything of interest?" Alice took a gaze into the future as everyone looked at her. Isabella put up her shield easily so Edward could not read Alices thoughts or see the vision she had. He stared at her , but Bella did not meet his eyes as she looked to Alice instead.

" Let's say , Aro , I think I saw something I shouldn't have" Aro walked over to her , taking her hand lightly and reading her thoughts. He laughed lightly , pulling away

"Truth be told , it was possibly better that you didn't " the vampires in the room frowned. What did they mean?

"Not possibly "Alice began "Definitely" she said, uncomfortable.

Aro laughed at her discomfort "Do you see anything else, as in of the Rebellion?" She went off in a daze. Looking to Aro, who had let go of her small hand, she answered

"Nothing, they haven't decided anything yet, but I do recommend gathering more gifted vampires as fast as you can." Alice told him, going to stand with her family and mate once again.

"You are all dismissed "Aro said. His brothers got up to leave, as did those of his guards and the twins.

The Cullens stayed behind, as well as Aro

"I believe that now, we have a different issue to deal with." He said, his eyes on Edward. The younger mind reader narrowed his eyes at Aro.

"I believe so" Carlisle said, his eyes going from Isabella , who was silent , to Aro and then Edward.


	27. Authors Note - Important Notice

**Ok, so a lot of you may be asking what's going on with Frozen Heart.**

**I haven't updated in more than a month , I know , and I might not be updating for another few months.**

**Why?**

**I've entered a competition called the Watty Awards on a website called Wattpad where you have to write a book before the 31st of October. I'm finding it quite hard , actually.**

**So, greatest apologies for making you wait this long for a notice and hope you continue reading when I resume Frozen Heart!**

**Love you lots,**

**MissLoveTheVolturi**


End file.
